The Girl Who Was Pushed
by TodayTomorrowYesterday
Summary: When Hanna fell off that building, they call it suicide. But I know the truth. Hanna was pushed off by a man who calls himself Sphinx. Sibuna and I must find the clues and dodge bullets to catch him. Before we become his next victims.
1. Prologue

**THE GIRL WHO WAS PUSHED**

**(By Minty)**

**PROLOGUE **

**NINA**

**A.N.- Sorry, its so short, but they get longer-SWEAR**

I was a happy person, I had friends, I had my Gran, and I people who loved me.

I never knew, though, that my life could crash in a second. That it could fall down upon itself like a flimsy house of cards. I didn't think that this would happen…

To me.

One day, I was a happy girl who lived in a Anubis house in the middle of England. It was like an American-teenage girl dream.

I also, had two _great _friends, Patricia and Amber.

I had two boys who were close to me like brothers, Alfie and Jerome.

I even had an _amazing _boyfriend, Fabian.

But, of course, my luck wouldn't last forever. It all started a month after the holiday break.

It all started at 3 in the morning on a rainy Monday, a cell phone, and my best friend's murder.

How it ends?

With _my _murder.

**Review and read tomorrow's chapter. ~****TodayTomorrowYesterday**


	2. Call At Three

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter- Hope you like it! ~Minty**

**Chapter One:**

**Call at Three**

**NINA**

A violent buzz from under my pillow shook me awake as I lazily reached for my Iphone (A Christmas gift from Gran.) and clicked the green button.

Hanna's face filled the screen. Hanna was my closet friend, we've each other since we were three.

"Nina?" She whispered, scared.

"Hey, Hans," I sat up, rubbing my head. Amber groaned loudly and rolled out of her bed. "What's up?'

"Nina, I'm scared." She said. That made me wake up fully.

"Hanna, why is it so dark?" I asked softly, only just realizing this. Only the dim light of the phone illuminated her face. Her dark black hair fell around her and her lips were cracked and bleeding. Dark bruises lined her hairline and cheekbones and also what was visible of her neck. Her eyes were full of terror as she stared at me through the screen.

"Nins," Amber slipped beside me, phone out. "Fabian will be up in a sec to talk about…" Her voice stopped when she saw Hanna.

"Are you alright?" Amber asked, worried.

"Nina, there's someone-" A loud bang filled the speakers, making all three of us jump.

"What was that?" I asked in a low murmur.

"Nina he's after me." She said quietly, "He wants me dead."

"Who?" Amber asked, looking at the screen.

"The-" A gun shot echoed through the air and she coward. "The police… They won't believe me, they… They work for him." Hanna said the last part so quietly that Amber and I could barely hear her. Tears streamed down her dirt covered face as Amber and I stared wide-eyed.

"Was that a-"

"He calls himself the Sphinx." She said softly, glancing over my shoulder. "And… I found his plans out and he…"

"Hanna," A low voice called. Hanna's hands shook the phone as she leaned close to the screen.

"He's going to kill me."

"Hanna-" Hanna was yanked back and the phone clattered to the ground.

"Please," Hanna's voice was in hysterics as I saw where Hanna had been hiding. In the corner of a roof somewhere... may I'd say New York by the lights and tall building but I couldn't be certain. My thumb hit the "Record" button as Hanna's desperate scream filled my ears.

"Trying to hide eh?" A dark voice asked as the two tumbled into view. Hanna screamed loudly as a men dressed in dark black held her hair.

"N-n-n-no," Hanna answered as she was pushed roughly to the ground.

Fabian stepped in as a loud slap filled the speakers. Hanna's head hit the ground as the Sphinx slapped her.

"You've caused a lot of problems for me, Hanna," He pulled her up by the neck of her shirt.

"What's going-" Amber slapped her own hand on Fabian's mouth making him shut up quickly.

"Please," Hanna whimpered. "I-I won't tell anyone."

"But you see Hanna," He pulled her towards the ledge. "How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"I-I-I will," Hanna's voice shook as I grabbed Fabian's hand.

We all stared, unable to turn away from the scene.

"See Hanna, I want believe you," He stood her up and brushed off her shirt. "I really do."

Hanna smiled, "Th-th-thank you."

"But I never said I would," In one swift movement her turned her forwards and pushed her off the building. Hanna's terrified scream only lasted for a few seconds before you could hear the faint crunch.

We all stood, our eyes wide.

I just saw my best friend get pushed off a building to her death.

Gravel crunched under the Sphinx's feet. He moved quickly and picked up the phone. Even with the light of the phone, you couldn't see his face… All except his eyes. They were black. Amber whimpered as Sphinx's eyes turned into from confusion to a sinister glare.

"You three," He growled. "Are next."

The phone was thrown into darkness and a loud crunch filled the speakers.

"Um, Nina," Amber was shaking violently.

"Y-y-yeah?" I asked, gripping Fabian's hand tight.

"I think… I think…" Amber couldn't spit out the words we were all thinking because none of us wanted it to be true.

Almost as if in a trace, Amber rushed to her bed and pulled the covers over her head. "This is all just a horrible nightmare and when I wake up tomorrow it'll all be fine."

"Fabian," I said, my voice harsh. "Can you-"

The loud crack of thunder made Amber cry out in panic and me basically throw myself into Fabian's arms.

The lights flickered twice before burning out.

"You want me to stay?" Fabian asked. I buried my face into his chest, nodding. He pulled the covers out from under us and threw it over ourselves. I wrapped my arms around his chest as he stroked my hair softly. I wanted sleep to go over me quickly, but it never did.

Fabian and I stayed awake, listening to the thunder roar outside as we huddled together.

Thoughts ran through my head and my mind seemed to be forever trapped in panic.

_What about Hanna?_

_What are they going to say?_

_What about her family?_

_What did she know that Sphinx would want to kill her to keep her quiet?_

_My best friend is dead…_

And most of all:

_When is he going to find us?_

**Please Review ~Minty**


	3. In the Dark

**Thanks for the review guys! Totally psyched to be writing this! On with the story shall we?**

**Chapter Two:**

**In the Dark**

**NINA**

"She's dead," Those were the first words I said the next morning as my bare feet touched the cold wood.

"I'm sorry," Fabian mumbled as he sat beside me. Tears hit my white tear shirt as I cried.

Hanna, the girl I've known since I was three, the girl who told me all her secrets and I told her almost all of mine, the girl who would hang upside down on the monkey bars till all the blood rushed to her face and made her dizzy, the girl who…

I shook my head, my heart breaking with each memory I relived. So I simply stopped my thoughts and broke down sobbing.

Fabian and Amber sitting next to me the whole time whispering nonsense and whimsy promises that could never be kept.

**AMBER**

Nina lay her head in her hands and cried as Fabian and I tried to comfort her in the darkness of the room. It almost seemed as if the sky felt her pain and was weeping with her. Pain entered my heart as I watched my best friend cried.

I rubbed the top of her shoulder once before exiting the room. Three was a crowd when one of them was crying. My feet seemed numb as they stepped down each of the cold steps. I was surprised there wasn't a thin sheet of frost on each one.

"Why is it so dar-" My body crashed into something solid and we both crashed to the floor with a loud bang.

"Who am I lying on!" I demanded, unable to tell what body I was pressed against.

"Amber?" When Alfie's voice reached my ears I automatically rolled off the boy and hit the floor with a distinctive _thud._

"Thanks for that one Ams," I could just see Alfie's chocolate eyes roll inside my head. "Needed that."

"Welcome," I said lightly, getting up slowly.

"Amber? Alfie?" A bright beam hit both of our eyes, making both of us cover our eyes at the new-found light.

"Patricia," Alfie groaned, covering his eyes as the Gothic girl walked out of the living room. "Tone down the light."

Patricia rolled her eyes at him, but said nothing.

"Why don't you just flick the lights on?" I demanded, walking over to the power switch and trying it.

_Click… _Nothing.

_Click… Click… Click… _

"Amber!" Patricia cried, walking over and grabbing my hand. "Stop it, the power's out!"

I ignored her, panic rising. "It's broken!"

"Amber!" Alfie tried to grab my wrist, but panic had already set. What if that man… The man from that video was creeping in the house.

The rest of the house had filled into the hallway to see what all the fuss about, oh if only they knew!

I took two steps back and hit into something hard. I turned around and looked up as thunder cracked. I only got a quick glance before I screamed loudly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I kept shrieking as I stared at the man.

"NINA! FABIAN! HE'S COME TO _KILL _US!" I yelled, throwing myself to the ground and covering my head with my arm, also resuming my terrified screaming.

"Miss. Millington!" Victor's voice snapped me out of my haze, as I stared up at the old man holding a candle in one hand and his creepy cane in the other.

"Victor," I said, out of breath. "You _scared _me!"

He glared down at me as I slowly got back to my feet. He glared at me before turning his hard gaze back to the rest of the house.

"School has been canceled due to-" -Thunder shook the house and lighting flashing through closed curtains as the rain poured.- "Power outages and the weather."

"Yes!" Alfie did a fist jab into the air.

"_But _this isn't a time for you to goof around." Victor hissed. "I expect it to be quiet or else."

"Or else what Victor?" Jerome asked, innocently. Victor didn't say anything to him as he clambered up the stairs.

We all watched him, quiet until the door slammed shut. Then, the whole house except me began laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, hotly. "Why are you all laughing."

"You," Jerome said, between breaths. "And your spaz attack when you bumped into Victor."

"He's a scary man!" I tried to reason. "He can scare-"

But it was no use, the house was already laughing at my fear. But what they thought was a fear of Victor, was wrong… At least to a point.

They didn't see what I saw last night. They didn't see a girl get _pushed _off a roof to her death. And they didn't see those eyes… Those eyes that seemed to have the ability to look into my soul and pull out my deepest secrets and truest dreams.

"BREAKFAST!" Trudy called from the other room.

"Ooh yes!" Alfie cried, the first one to stop laughing at my mistake. He darted into the dining room. Quickly everyone filed in, including me.

We were all greeted by the dining room table being adored with candles. Bowls of fruit, a plate of chocolate muffins, and a pitcher of milk, water, and juice sat on the table.

"Sorry dearies it isn't hot," Trudy told us as we sat down, most of us in our usual spots. "The power is out and that also means the oven won't be working."

"Oh that's fine, Truds," Mick told her for everyone. He loaded his plate full of fruit and muffins making all of us chuckle at him.

Joy, walked over and plopped herself down in Nina's chair, probably feeling very proud of herself at the moment.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked, looking at Joy from my spot. I _always _sat to the left of Nina.

"Sitting," Joy replied, grabbing a muffin and setting it on her plate and pouring herself a cup of juice.

I was about to stand up and pour the pitcher of water all over her little bratty head when Jerome interrupted my thoughts.

"Where's Nina and Fabian?" Of course, he would be the first to notice this. I mean, he and Nina had basically formed a brother-sister bond when she arrived. **(A.N. I LOVE stories with Nina and Jerome having a brother-sister bond because I can see it!) **Though, I didn't understand how she could, but…

The others looked around as if they _just _realized this.

Wow, they're great friends.

"Well, Fabian wasn't in his bed this morning," Mick said with a shrug. "Figured he be with Nins."

Then, because I'm Nina's _roommate _not because I'm her _best friend,_ everyone looks at me.

I looked down at my plate, not wanting to tell them, because Nina wasn't the biggest fan of pity. But before any of them could rush to the room to see what was going on. The two came down into the dining room.

"Hey mate, where were you?" Mick asked, looking at his roommate in confusion.

The two didn't answer as Nina looked at the back of Joy's head with annoyance. You couldn't see that her eyes were blood shot and puffy from the soft glow of the candles. But I knew.

Fabian walked over and grabbed the chair by Patricia and brought it by his usual seat. He sat in his usual and Nina sat in hers, laying her head on Fabian's shoulder.

"Nins," Jerome looked at the girl as Fabian grabbed a muffin and split it for them both. "Are you alright?"

"F-Fine," Nina lied in a tight voice. She reached for the pitcher of water. Her hand shook as she brought it over to her cup and poured.

"Are you sure, Nina?" Mara asked, now joining the discussion. "Your hand _is _shaking pretty bad."

"Totally alright," Nina answered. She gripped Fabian's hand tightly under the table as she took a careful sip of water.

"You're eyes are puffy, Nina," Patricia commented. "Have… Have you been _crying_?"

Nina shook her head a little harder then she meant, but that was enough proof to tell us three things.

One, she wasn't okay.

Two, she'd been crying.

Three, it really _hurt _her.

Before I could tell everyone to mind their own business and shut up. Nina was out of her seat, running for the front door. You heard a hiccup of a sob before the full sound of the storm outside as the front door flew open. It slammed shut, locking the crying girl outside and the rest of her friends in…

**NINA**

I could hear Hanna's scream before she hit the ground reply in my head as I lay on the wet grass. Only the numbing cold and the hard rain hitting my bare skin felt real.

A memory of what Hanna and I had discussed when we were fourteen replayed in my head as I closed my eyes and let the rain and cold bite my skin.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**SUMMER…**_

"_**Nina," Hanna said as we lay on the grass on her front lawn. The wind blew through our head and the sun beat down on our faces as we just lay there.**_

"_**Yeah, Hans?" I asked, looking at her.**_

"_**What if I died tomorrow?"**_

_**I sat up, and turned to face her, confused. "Uh, if you're trying to tell me something I think we should also tell your parents-"**_

"_**Nina!" Hanna cried, sitting up as well. "Not like that!"**_

"_**Then like what?" I demanded, lost.**_

"_**Like… What if my parents got hit by a car and I died in the crash?"**_

_**I shifted uncomfortable at the mention of a car crash. Hanna, seeing this too, hit herself in the forehead.**_

"_**Okay… Forget the car crash. What if I was at the bank for some weird reason and a guy with a gun came in and shot everyone like a manic?"**_

"_**Um…" I wasn't sure how to answer that. "I think someone has been watching too many TV crime fighting mysteries-"**_

"_**Nina, for real, what if I just… Died tomorrow?"**_

"_**Then I'd cry for a week… A month." I couldn't even **_**picture **_**my best friend gone. I've known her for… Forever. "And if I died tomorrow?"**_

"_**I'd cry for three hours," Hanna decided. That was like a punch to the gut.**_

"_**Th-three **_**hours**_**?" I demanded, my voice going hoarse.**_

_**She shook her head. "I'd miss you, sure, but I'd also know that you wouldn't want me to be crying **_**forever **_**about your death. You'd want me to move on and be happy."**_

_**I shook my head left and right, pondering this. "Yeah, I guess I would."**_

"_**So, you," She grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth, "Only can cry over me for **_**three **_**hours, got it?"**_

"_**But what if-"**_

"_**No, Nins," She shook her head. "You can be sad for a week and you can cry for three hours but you have to move on with life if I go."**_

"_**Hanna-"**_

"_**A wise man once said "Pity the living, not the dead."" **_

"_**And what wise man told you that?" I asked.**_

"_**Albus Dumbledore," Hanna giggled, making me smile. Then, her face got serious. "But I mean it Nina, promise me."**_

"_**I promise," I told her. She held out her pinkie.**_

"_**Let's make it a pinkie promise shall we?"**_

"_**What are we, five?" I asked, but crossed my own pinkie with hers.**_

"_**I swear," We said in unison…**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I looked up at the sky.

"Fine," I whispered, wiping away the tears. "I'll be cry for three hours and be sad for a week, Hans." I knew she couldn't hear me but I didn't care.

And that's when I heard the gunshot.

**COMMENT please! Also, thanks for reading! :D ~Minty**


	4. First Strike

**Sorry it took so long to publish! I had a U.S. History report and a science test to study for! But here ya are!**

**Chapter Three:**

**First Strike…**

**NINA**

_And that's when I heard the gunshot._

I rolled over on the slick grass, looking towards the forest where the gunshot had come from. Another one sounded, hitting the tree near the front of the forest.

My body took control of itself, jumping up and running back towards the house. I ran through the parking lot, weaving between cars as the shoots got closer. Glass hit my bare arms as a bullet shattered the back windshield of Mr. Sweet's cherry red BMW.

Another shot fired, the bullet whizzed past my ear making me yelp in fright. I felt like the world was on mute, only me being able to hear my harsh breathing, racing heart, and the crunch of gravel under my feet…

"AGH!" A bullet ripped into the outer part of my left shoulder, making my vision blur.

_A few more minutes… A few more minutes…_

I ran across the grass, my shoes slipping with every step. One minute I was staring directly at the path before me, desperate to get to Anubis… Then, I was looking up at the dark clouds of the sky as the rain poured. My shoulder screamed in protest seeing as I landed mostly on it when I slipped.

The footsteps behind me slowed, and I heard a high giggle, it reminded me somewhat of Amber's…

"You thought you could run," Her voice was like nails against a chalk board. "You thought you could never be found."

I found myself staring into hazel eyes… I know I've seen them before but… Where? Suddenly she was standing over me the gun grazing the tip of my nose.

That's when I got a full view of my killer. She had long dark brown hair flowing down her shoulders. She was in a dark black long sleeve sweeter, skin tight black pants, and a shiny black gun holster slung loosely around her hips.

She looked like a the stereo-typical assassins that the movies always portrayed

"Any last words Nina Martin?" The girl purred, the rain dripping of the nose of the barrel.

"How… How did you find me so quickly?" I asked, my voice shaking. If I somehow magically survived this I never wanted to be this close to a gun barrel again.

"It wasn't me, Nina," The girl hissed, leaning forward. "The Sphinx has his own way of doing things."

She leaned back with a smug, satisfied look on her face. "Now, I'm going to kill you."

I closed my eyes as a gunshot echoed through the air…

**FABIAN**

We all stayed silent as Nina ran out of the room. Before I could go chasing after her, I was attacked with questions by all…

Except Joy who decided that this be the _perfect _moment to take the seat next to mine. She stroked my arm as if I didn't notice.

"What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

"Why did Nina go running?"

"Why did-"

I slammed my hand on the table, seriously annoyed with the whole situation. The five of them all fell silent, unable to believe that house's nerd just lost his temper. Joy's hand fell, unsure how to react.

"Will you all just be quiet for a moment?" I demanded, looking at each one in turn. Amber bobbed her head, agreeing with me for the whole thing.

"Nina is somewhere in that rain and you people are bombarding me with questions!" I snarled. "Her best friend just died last night and all-"

I was cut off by a very loud, very distinctive gunshot over the rain.

I was up and running to the door as the others all froze with fear. Amber ran right behind me as I darted into the rain.

Another shot echoed around making me sprint towards the sound.

_Not Nina… Please, not Nina. _

I didn't care if the rest of the house followed; all I care about was getting to Nina in time before it was too late…

**JEROME**

Fabian and Amber were running towards the door as a gunshot sounded. We all sat, frozen, unable to believe that a gun had actually sounded.

When Amber slammed the door shut, we were all startled out of our shock. We barely stood up when a second shot sounded.

I soon found myself running to the doors, the other closely following. I couldn't believe that a gun had sounded twice, and Amber _and _Fabian were both running towards the sound.

"Jer, you don't think…" Mara said, but I shook my head. I didn't know _what _to expect anymore.

Nina always had this knack for attracting danger and trouble. It was as though they were both searching for each other…

Another gunshot sounded making us sprint. With each gunshot, new energy filled our steps as we ran.

Though, I was sure Joy was only coming to make sure Fabian was alright. She wasn't the greatest fan of Nina since she returned. Adding to the fact that her and Amber were always getting into fights over this.

Then, we stopped, unable to believe our eyes. A figure lay on the ground and a personage pointed a gun at the laying figure, breathing heavily. You could barely make out the shape of two other people running towards us.

Oh please don't be…

**NINA**

The bullet dug itself into the ground inches from my ear as Fabian tackled the girl to the floor. The girl, not expecting that someone would throw themselves before the shot, tumbled to the ground startled. The gun fell out of her hand and landed into a murky puddle.

Fabian lunged for the gun, but the girl pulled him back. Fabian tackled the girl down before she could get to the puddle.

The two rolled and tumbled around the muddy grass fighting over dominance as Amber kneeled beside me.

"Nins, you're alive!" She looked like she was going to cry as she threw my good arm over her shoulder and helped me slowly to my feet.

"Come on Nins," She begged as we began a fast hobble towards the house.

I heard a loud _slap _of a something connecting with skin to see the Fabian land a solid blow to the girl's cheekbone. She growled swinging her legs up and somehow managing to wrap them under Fabian's arms. She flipped him onto his back, got on top of him, and landed her own punch to his nose.

"Fabian!" I cried, but my voice was sore and dry, seeing as pain was the only thing on my mind besides getting away.

Fabian grabbed the girl under her own arms and flipped her over his head onto her back with a loud _thud._ He threw himself to the puddle and grabbed the gun.

"Nins!" Amber's voice made me turn my head to face her. "Look, there are the others."

**NO ONE**

Fabian grabbed the gun, jumping up and pointing it at the girl. The girl stayed frozen, glaring at him from her spot on the floor.

"You won't get away with this," She snarled as Fabian smirked at the figure.

"I don't plan on it." That's when his shoe connected with her head, knocking the girl into a state of unconsciousness…

**So…? What do you guys think? Was the fight scene okay? Post your thoughts below ;) (More comments the faster I'll post:)) ~Minty**


	5. Found

**Thanks tons for all the AMAZING reviews! So, I decided that I wanted to write this chapter longer than usual… Just for YOU :) **

**~A happy Minty**

**Chapter Four: **

**Found**

**NINA**

Black and red spots danced in circles around my vision. Like they were two lovebirds slow dancing to a rhythmic beat they could only hear.

"Nins!" Jerome called, running the rest of the way to us. He tossed my left arm over his shoulder, making me scream with pain.

"Sorry," He said softly, smiling at me weakly. My response was grinding my teeth together as my world seemed to slowly, and painfully, slip away from me.

"Nina!" Voices called. But, I was already too far gone for my ears to distinguish who was who.

Then, everything was silent.

**AMBER**

Alfie barely caught Nina as she slipped through my grasp and towards the muddy ground.

"You are a very lucky girl," Alfie told the unconscious Nina. "No eating mud for you today."

Nina said nothing as she lay in his and Jerome's arms.

I sighed as Mick grabbed her legs and Alfie and Jerome both supported her under her back. Somewhat, looking like a human gurney.

"Guys," Patricia snapped her cell phone shut, the last one to get to all of us. She looked over at where Fabian was standing, gun still pointed at the unconscious killer. "The police are on their way but… But do you think someone should stay with Fabian and that sick psycho?"

"I will," Joy said, her voice all too happy for the situation.

"No," I put my hand on her shoulder, yanking her back before she could take another step in those trashy red heels. "_I will._"

Jerome, Alfie, and Mick both decided that they would take this moment to take Nina back to the house.

"No," Joy's voice was sickly sweet. I got a cavity just from hearing it. "You should _stay _with Nina; after all she'd want you to be there."

"No, I think Nina _and _Fabian would both appreciate it if _I _went. After all, neither of them would like to deal with you slutty-self all over Fabian now would they?" I told her, cocking my head to the side and mimicking her sickly sweet voice.

Joy growled at me as Patricia and Mara stared at me opened mouthed. In the distant you could hear Jerome's quiet snickers, even over the rain.

One more smirk at Joy, I turned on my heel and walked towards the boy with the gun…

**ALFIE**

As we carried Nina away from the awkward scene in the pouring rain, we couldn't help but overhear what Amber and Joy were basically… _Screaming _at each other.

"No," Joy's voice got into that _I'm super nice!_ Voice and made me involuntarily shiver. "You should _stay _with Nina; after all she'd want you to be there."

"Guys," Mick said, looking at the scene. "We _might _want to hurry up be for Amzilla arrives."

Nodding in agreement, we walked faster with Nina, though we still caught the end of the cat fight.

"No, I think Nina _and _Fabian would both appreciate it if _I _went. After all, neither of them would like to deal with you slutty-self all over Fabian now would they?"

We all silently laughed at Amber's comment. It was funny because, if was kind-of true.

**MARA**

"I _hate _her!" Joy complained as we walked back to the house. "I hate Amber!"

"Well, Joy," Patricia tried, but Joy wouldn't hear her out.

"Oh let me guess!" Joy threw her hands in the air as one of her heels got stuck in the mud. "You're going to side with bratty Millington and good-toe-shoes Nina aren't you?" She screamed with rage as she yanked off both her heels and turned to face Patricia. "You're supposed to be _my _best friend!"

She stomped off, leaving me and Patricia to stop and gape.

"I… I am you're best friend," Patricia tried weakly. "But… But I'm also Nina's."

I patted the gothic girl on the back. "Sorry, Patricia."

"Ugh, why do both of my best friends have to like the exact _same _guy?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, Patricia. I mean, Fabian is a really nice guy and all. But," I smiled weakly. "If I were you, side with Nina on this one. Joy is a losing battle."

"I…" Patricia just groaned. We looked off to see that the boys were almost at the house with Nina. So, we began running in the rain to catch up.

**FABIAN**

Amber came up and stood beside me, as I stared down at the girl.

"So," She said, looking from the gun in my hand to the girl, then back again.

"Is Nina alright?" I asked, not wanting to mention the screaming fight I had heard Amber and Joy get into.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, Nina is alright. The boys just carried her to the house so they could get an ambulance." Loud sirens echoed around as we stood there.

Amber took the gun from my hands and slipped it into the waistband of her skirt, pulling her jacket to hide all evidence of the gun.

"Looks like the police are here," Amber told me, glancing behind us to watch them pull into the school parking lot.

"Yeah…" Not really paying attention to the girl.

"Fabian, she'll be fine." Amber gave me a weak smile as doors slammed and people in Navy uniforms ran over to us. "She'll be stitch back together in no time."

I smiled at her, not to agree with her, but because Amber needed me to believe that we'd all be alright and the worst part is over.

But, I knew it wasn't. It wouldn't be. Sphinx was still out there and he already found us once.

How long do we have before he comes back?

"Fabian?" Amber looked at me as the police were on us. She lowered her voice as we stepped aside. "What about the video?"

"We… We need to make copies of it," I decided. "It's the only proof we have."

"Should we tell the others?"

I sighed. "I don't know, Amber. I'm afraid we'll have to tell them eventually. Who knows how long we have till he sends someone new."

Amber nodded as she and I began the long walk back to the house as they loaded the assassin into a car.

"I think we should also… Smash Nina's phone too… Just for good measure," Amber told me.

"As soon as we get the video off," I replied.

"Do… Do you think we'll… We'll have to tell the police?"

"No, Amber," I answered. "Hanna said that the police were working for him."

"But that was in America," Amber tried, desperately. "Maybe he has no control here."

"Amber, why would it be so different here then America?" I demanded. "He probably paid their silence; no matter how high the price."

Amber fell silent, knowing that if we continued I'd be yelling. So, we walked silently back to the house, hoping and praying that Nina was alright.

**NINA**

**(A.N. So this is a bit dark... But, eh, it's a nightmare- What are you going to do?)**

_I found myself in a long, narrow hallway. Gray was the color of the halls. Twisting, narrow halls that made me fill like I was a lab rat… Only there wasn't freedom and cheese at the end waiting for me._

"_Hello?" I called._

"_Hello?...Hello?... Hello?... Hello?..." My voice echoed around me. _

"_Fabian?"_

"_Fabian?... Fabian?... Fabian?..."_

"_Amber?"_

"_Amber?...Amber?...Amber?..."_

_My calling went like that as I continued. After I had gone through the whole list, I even called Joy's name. I would have rather faced Joy then emptiness. _

_Soon, though, I was walking in silence, taking turn after turn after turn…_

_After a while, the maze gave a sharp right turn. Taking it, I found a red handprints and dragging marks along the walls and floor. A puddle of red sat in the middle…_

_Blood…_

_My feet splashed into the puddle of blood as I ran forwards, following the trail. As each turn appeared, I slammed into the walls drunkenly, not wanting to slow._

Oh please, oh please, _I thought, my mind begging what my heart had already found out to be true. _Not them, anyone but them…

_Taking a left, I found myself looking into a circular room, holding back a scream of terror. Blood was everywhere on the gray surfaces. It dripped off the walls, puddled on the floor, and leaked off the ceiling. But, that's not why I wanted to scream._

_Bodies._

_People I loved lay in the room, the sources for the blood._

_I stepped forward, blood soaking through my shoes. "Gran?" I asked, spying her first. "Trudy? Joy? Mick? Mara?" They all lay there, dead. I continued to walk, my legs feeling though they might give out at any second.  
>"Jerome? Alfie?" My voice got high as I sunk down to my knees, blood being absorbed into the clothing. Hot tears ran down my face, as I continued to crawl forward.<em>

"_P-P-Patrica?" I spied laying against the circular wall as though she had tried to find a way to spot her attacker from dragging her away._

_Amber was next. Her blonde hair was mostly red. "A-Am-Amber?" I chocked, crawling quickly to see. _

_That's when I saw it. My heart stopped when I saw the sight._

"_No." I whispered, my voice almost dying in my throat. "NO!" I screeched, throwing myself at Fabian's body._

_I cupped his face in my hands, shaking my head back and forth. _

"_No… No…" I pressed my lips against his. "Please no."_

"_Nina?" I almost didn't catch his voice. _

"_Fabian?" I said, slowly lifting my head to see the boy's eyelids barely open. "Fabian!"_

_I kissed him again, "You're alive!"_

"_You… need… go."_

"_Not without you," I told him. "I can't leave you."_

_But he was already fading, I could see it. He was clinging on a thread for dear life. A thread that was about to break._

"… _Go."_

"_No," I shook my head, tears hitting his shirt. "No."_

"_Nina… I… Love… You…" He chocked out with his last final breaths._

"_And I love you," I answered. "But don't leave me."_

"_Good…Bye."_

"_NO!" I screamed. "Don't leave me!"_

_But he was already gone._

"_No," I lay my head on his chest, shaking. "Don't leave me. Please. I… I love you. Don't… Please don't… Come back."_

_My cries began softer as I muffled them with my hands. He was gone. Dead. And it was all my…_

_I heard someone step into the puddle behind me, making me freeze. I barely turned around to feel the dagger being driven into my chest by a strong hand._

_My eyes met black ones as Sphinx pulled the dagger from my chest._

_The last thing I heard was his laughter._

_The last thing I felt was my body against Fabian's…_

**NO ONE'S**

Nina was lying in a white hospital bed, dressed in a minty green gown as her housemates paced around her bed… Well, Joy was off at the coffee shop refusing to be even in the same _floor _as Amber.

"Umph," Nina moaned, twisting in her bed.

All heads snapped to her as they watched. The heart rate machine sped up as Nina twisted back and forth. Tears streaming down her sleeping face.

"No," She mumbled, shaking her head back and forth. "No."

"Nina," Fabian rushed over, trying to wake the girl. "Nina!"

"Love… Please… Don't… Go…" Nina said softly, as she fussed in her bed. A nurse rushed in as Nina swung her body forward, screaming.

"Nina!" Fabian said, gripping the girl's arms tightly. "Nina."

Nina stopped screaming at once, when she saw him.

"You're not dead," She mumbled, before throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder.

"It's alright Nina," Fabian sitting on the edge and pulling Nina close to his chest. He stroked her hair softly as she cried.

"I-I-I thought you were… you were dead!" She sobbed, unable to calm herself down.

"It was just a dream Nina," He said soothingly as the other house mates and nurse walked quietly and quickly towards the door. It was just a _little _awkward standing there while Nina sobbed.

"But it was so real," Nina said, calming down a little. She lifted her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Tell me what happened," Fabian said softly, wiping away stray tears with his thumb.

Nina explained quickly what happened in the dream, not letting go of Fabian for a moment.

"And… You left me." She said softly when she finished. "You left me all alone."

Fabian kissed her forehead softly. "I'll never leave you Nina, not by choice."

"Promise?" Nina asked, wrapping her arms around his next.

"I promise, Nina." He kissed her quickly before setting his head on her forehead.

A loud knock on the door made both of them turn their heads in that direction.

"Are you too lovebirds done yet?" Jerome teased, his hand intertwined with Mara's. "Cause the nurse says that you can leave."

"I can?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, here," Jerome tossed a plastic back at her. "Get changed out of that robe and let's beat it."

"Also, Nina," Mara said before Jerome stole her away. "I'm sorry."

"About?" Nina asked as Fabian kissed her forehead once more before he made his way to the door.

"About Hanna's suicide," Mara said confused. "I know it must be hard."

"Suicide?" Nina asked lost, yanking on her jeans under the gown.

"Yeah she jumped off a building?" Mara said, taking a step inside. "You... You seem like you don't know."

"But…" She locked eyes with Fabian, "Mara, Hanna was _pushed._"

**SPHINX**

We pushed the officer's body into the river to join his car.

"You messed up," I growled as her as she wiped her blood stained hands along her jeans.

"I know," Carly growled back. "I didn't expect _him _to be there."

"You should have," I snarled. "I showed you a photo for chr-"

"He changed!" Carly snapped. "I didn't know that was him!"

"You didn't know it was him?" I repeated, anger filling my words. "You didn't know it was him!"

"I haven't seen him in two years!" Carly repeated. "The git even took my gun."

I held a gun out to her, "This is your last chance, Carly."

Carly cocked her hip at me, waiting for the gun. Instead of handing it to her, I slammed it into the side of her face, letting anger fill the strike.

Carly slowly returned her face back towards mine. A large gash under her eye bled a bit as I slammed the gun to her. "We don't make mistakes. Especially to _him._"

Carly nodded, not daring to speak.

"Three days," I told her. "I want the whole house to burn do you understand?"

"Y-Yes sir," Carly stumbled; her tongue had swollen slightly from the blow.

I turned, leaving her standing on the bridge. Already generating a plan on how I was going to kill her if she messed up.

**So, how true is Nina's nightmare going to be? Hanna's death a… Suicide? Please review and I'll update sooner :) ~Minty **


	6. Blow Up

**Please, guys, R&R! :) Also, if you don't have a FFNet account you can still review :D Love to hear from you guys ~Minty**

**Chapter Five:**

**Blow Up**

"_But," She locked eyes with Fabian. "Mara, Hanna was _pushed_."_

**MARA**

I stared at Nina.

"Nina, I think you've had a _bit_ too much pain killers," I tried to touch the girl but she moved away from my touch.

"Mara," Nina hissed, angry at my explanation. "She was _pushed."_

"Nina-" Jerome started but Nina held up her hand, silencing the boy.

"Don't," She whispered. "Don't you _dare _tell me I'm losing it."

"Nina-"

"Out," She said her voice steady and dark. "Get out now."

"Nina-"

"Now."

Jerome, Fabian, and I walked quickly out of the room. I pulled the door closed behind me, leaning against it as soon as I heard the click.

"Jer, do you think we should ask if she can stay the day?" I asked. "'Cause her going on like-"

"Mara," Fabian cut me off sharply. "She isn't wrong."

"Fabian do you hear yourself?" Jerome demanded, taking a step towards him. "Nina was shot at yesterday and is having delusional thoughts about her friend being _murdered._"

"She's telling the truth Jerome," Fabian said calmly. "She isn't lying."

"Fabian-"

"Fabian!" Amber's shrill, panicked voice interrupted the almost-argument that would have broken out if they had continued.

All three of our heads snapped to the blonde who had tears streaming down her face.

"Amber, why are you crying?" Fabian turned the girl.

"She's out," She whispered in a panicked voice. "She's escaped."

**AMBER (Before that…)**

"Trip, trip, trip," I mumbled as we waited for Nina, Fabian, Jerome, and Mara to come back and join us. Joy, who refused to touch the same floor I did, was outside pacing in her ridiculous heels on the uneven ground.

"Um, Ams," Alfie mumbled next to me. It sent shivers down my spine to hear him use that nickname. The name he always used with me before Mick actually took it from him.

"Hm?" I asked, not breaking eye connection with Joy, afraid that if I did she'd trip and I'd miss it.

"What are you doing?"

"Wishing Joy tripped in those tacky heels of hers." I spat each word out.

"Amber, no offense, but you wore basically the same heels last week."

I pursed my lips, not liking where the conversation was leading. "Alfie, don't tell me you feel _sorry _for Joy?"

"I don't," he shook his head. "She's always insulting me and being extremely rude to Nina, who was nice to her since the beginning, but Ams, I'd _never _feel sorry for her."

"Good," I nodded.

"But, the heel thing?"

I turned to face him, sitting up straighter in the process. "I wear heels because they match the outfit and also, I may be a bit short." –He nodded because this was true- "Joy, on the other hand -that little slut- wears the highest kind she can possible fine because one, it's been proven that heels make your butt look better. Two, she wants to look tall and willowy but she isn't and never will look like that. Three, she wants to flaunt her body like the little b-"

"Okay, Ams," Alfie cut me off before I could say anymore. "I get it. You no likey Joy."

"That's right," I huffed. "And another thing-"

"_**Carly Jackson, wanted for attempted murder of Nina Martin and several other crimes, escaped last night from-" **_The announcer from the news said from the TV that hung in the lobby. _**"She ecaped-"**_

I was up and running towards Nina's hospital room. I had to warn him.

Tears of hopelessness and fear ran down my face as I pushed past moving people, desperate to get to my best friends…

**FABIAN**

"She's out," She whispered in a panicked voice. "She's escaped."

Amber's words settled in, deeper than they should have.

"Come on," Amber yanked me towards the lobby. "You have to hear the report."

As we walked into the room, we caught the last little bit, the summery of everything that was said.

"_**Carly Jackson a 15 year old girl wanted for trail of murder, escaped from police holding yesterday. The officer who was in charge of taking the killer to jail was found with his car in the bottom of River Mersey. The officer was stabbed and strangled to death before being thrown off the bridge. Though, no one had witnesses the crime police believe that she had a partner who helped her break free." **_

–A picture of Carly Jackson, the assassin sent to kill us flashed in the left corner of the screen.-

_**" If any of you have seen or see Carly Jackson do not approach her because she is highly dangerous and armed. Call the your local authorities at the number below."**_

I tuned out from there, unable to believe the luck we had.

"Fabian," I turned my head around to see Nina standing there, in jeans and a tee shirt, shaking. "Fabian she's out."

I moved towards her, wrapping my arms around her as she cried into my shoulder. "She's going to kill us," She whispered.

"No," I mumbled into her head. "I won't let that happen okay?" And I wouldn't. Not if I could help it, and I could.

**AMBER**

Alfie engulfed me in his arms, and I let him.

Sobbing quietly into his shoulder he set us down on one of the lonely leather mint green chairs in the lobby and pulled me even closer.

Patients weren't giving us much heed, figuring something had happened with a patient in the hospital. So, to be polite they give us our space and not sit too close.

"Ams, I'm so sorry," Alfie mumbled into my blonde hair as he rubbed up and down my back. "But, I won't let her touch you, alright?"

"How?" I whispered into his shoulder, grateful that I didn't put on any mascara today because of the rain.

"I don't know Ams," He told me quietly. "But I will okay?"

I nodded into his chest, glad it was him and not Mick. Mick would have teased me endlessly about this. Alfie knew this scared me… badly.

"Guys," Fabian said, making everyone from the house snap their heads towards him. Nina held his hand like a lifeline, her head on his shoulder.

Fabian face was completely blank and emotionless. Except his eyes which were sparked with anger… An anger that made me scared, because Fabian Rutter never_ ever _had a look like that in his eyes for as long as I've known him.

"Yeah, Fabian?" Patricia asked, a little worried. Guess she could see the look of Death too.

"Cabs are here." He nodded to the glass doors before he, himself, and Nina walked out them. Reluctantly, we all followed. Unsure what awaited us at the house.

**CARLY**

I walked out of the house, a bloody dagger in my grip. Though, in minutes the rain washed all evidence of the blood into the ground, I knew it was still there.

"Poor old woman," I sighed. "Too bad she and that old man had to die." I shrugged, as I walked calmly to the foliage that surrounded the campus. "But, she would have died anyways."

With that, I sat down in the mud and yanked out a picture from my pocket. It was of Fabian three years ago standing beside me, smiling.

"Why?" I mumbled to the photo as if it could hear me. As if it could provide answers that I couldn't answer for myself. "Why him?"

But the faded photo of us smiled back provided no answer to the questions I demanded.

Sighing I tucked it away and leaned back into a neighboring tree.

_Out of all the people in the world, _he _had to be here… _Annoyance filled my next thoughts._ But that's not my fault. It's not my fault that he got tangled in the Sphinx's mess. It's not my fault that he's as good as he is. And it most certainly is not my fault that I have to kill him. _I breathed in deeply. _But, no matter what I think, no matter what I do, I'll always love him._

**JEROME**

Fabian stopped so suddenly right before the doorway of the house so that we all smashed into one another.

"What the heck!" I croaked, gripping my nose where it had smashed into his head; not like he noticed. He just gripped the doorway like a lifeline, looking at the ground as if something was there.

"Fabian!" Patricia snapped. "Move."

A chorus of "Move it" and "Yeah" echoed through, but Fabian stood still.

Then, when the boy decided not to answer us _or _move, we began to push forward.

"Stop or I swear I _will _burn all your bodies to ash!" Fabian snapped with such venom in his voice that we all froze. Fabian Rutter did _not _speak like that. Fabian Rutter was the boy who talk quietly and was kind to people. He _barely_ snapped at Patricia when she was rude to Nina. But now…

"Amber, hand me the hairspray and makeup bag you keep in that oversized purse of yours?" How he knew that, I have no clue.

"Fabian, I don't think this is the time for make-overs-"

"Now!" Fabian hissed. Amber shoved her hand into the bag and handed him the items quietly.

Fabian unzipped the bubblegum pink makeup bag and dug through it till he found the compact. Thrusting the rest back to Amber, he knelt to the ground, careful not to cross the doorway.

"Fabian what are you-" Mick asked, but his voice died in his throat when he saw the look Fabian threw him. We all stood and watched as Fabian shook the hairspray can back and forth. After a minute of this he yanked off the cap of the hairspray and sprayed it into the air.

"He's lost it," Alfie mumbled. "Totally and completely lost it."

Fabian ignored him as he twisted the compact open and poured the contents over the area he had sprayed.

"Fabian Rutter you owe me a new com-" Amber's voice died in her throat once she saw what Fabian had accomplished. A thin wire was revealed by having some of the pink powder stick to it from the hairspray.

Fabian nodded grimly as he stood up.

"What does that mean Fabian?" Nina asked him.

"That my suspicions were correct," He sighed.

"And they were?" I questioned.

"That this place is rigged to blow."

**Carly loves Fabian- Now that's whacked. Fabian finding a seemingly invisible wire? What's going on? Review and find out! ~Minty :D**


	7. Get Away

**Sorry guys it took so long to put up-blame play practice and math homework for it-! So, this might not be my _best _chapter. I might end up rewriting it if I still feel crappy about it. Anywho, thank you to all you wonderful readers, I wuv you all! ~Minty :D**

**Chapter Six**

**Get Away**

**FABIAN**

"_Blow?"_ Mara's voice hit a notch that only dogs could hear as she stared at me with utter terror. But, I didn't care what she felt at the moment; all I cared about was getting us out alive.

"Amber," I gave the girl a serious look, ignoring all the frighten ones I was receiving. "I need you to get the gun that's under your pillow, okay?"

"But-" Amber tried to talk to me, but I cut her off.

"Amber, this is a matter of life or death. Now, _go_."

Amber bobbed her blonde head up and down as she leaped over the wire. Taking the steps by twos, she disappeared up the stairs.

"Now, the rest of you," I stated. "I need all of you, when Amber comes back, to make a beeline to the parking lot, alright?"

"But-" Jerome started.

"No, _listen to me_," I snapped, I sighed with exasperation as I tried to keep my calm. "There will be a black van sitting in the parking lot. You are to get in there with or without me, alright?"

"But Fabian," Nina crossed the wire, carefully. "What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you, yeah?" I kissed her forehead softly as Amber came clomping down the stairs.

"Here," She tossed the gun at me with a yelp. "Get that Death Stick away from me."

I caught it before it clattered to the ground and glared at her. "Never throw a loaded gun again, Amber."

"But I-"

"Now," I pressed the weapon into Jerome's palms, figuring he'd be the only one daring enough –or smart enough- to shoot it when the time came. "Go before she realizes that I-_we_ figured out the trip wire."

**CARLY**

I stared at the house, confused.

"It would have blown up by now, right?" I asked myself as I continued to sit in the pouring rain. "Or they would have _at least _noticed the two dead bodies in the living room."

I stood up as eight of the nine targets walked out of the house. Only _he _wasn't with them.

Cursing at my stupidity, I drew the dagger in one hand and the knife with the other. They weren't going to get away from me this-

_BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM_

The house erupted in flames in the pouring rain as the targets threw themselves forward.

**NINA**

The house erupted in inferno of heat with no sign of Fabian. My step faltered as I twisted my body back.

"Nina!" Amber gripped my hand tight, yanking me forward. "We have to keep moving!"

"But what about-" A crack of a gun tuned out the rest of my words as I glanced back. Carly Jackson was yards behind us with a new gun in one hand and a dagger in the other. A wave of adrenaline coursed through my body, the slight pain in my shoulder forgotten.

Another crack echoed, but this time it wasn't Carly. Jerome held the weapon in his hands as he fired with one arm facing back. The shot missed the assassin by a few feet as she seemed to gain on us.

"We're never going to make it," I cried, my voice bordering hysteria. Carly fired another shot, this time barely missing Alfie. He yelped in fright as we neared the parking lot.

Jerome took another shot, and as though some universal force decided we deserved some luck, let the bullet dig itself deep within her calf.

She toppled to the ground as she let out a scream of pure rage and pain that sent all my nerves on a wire.

Wet rocks crushed under our feet as we sprinted into the parking.

A mysterious black van sat in the parking lot like Fabian had explained. Mick was the first to reach the car. He threw the doors open and tossed himself inside. Joy was next, though I wasn't sure how she managed to keep up in those heels of her. Soon, we were all inside the van, me being last.

I pulled the door shut as the van pulled away. Tears of pain dripped off my face as a small figured touched my shoulder.

"Hey," I whipped my head around to be greeted by doe-like blue eyes. "Do you know where Fay is?"

"F-F-Fay?" I stuttered, as I stared at the girl. She was no older than ten with her small petite body. Waves of vivid orange spilled off her shoulders like silk as she stood in the van. Dressed in a white and pink sundress that barely cut above her knees made her seem younger.

"You know, Fabian?" Her voice was like bells as she cocked her head at me. "Wasn't he with you guys?"

"No," I shook my head back and forth as tears continued to fall. "He… He… He wasn't with us."

The others all stayed silent as they leaned against the sides of the car. No one wanted to talk about the boy that died out the-

"Oh, then he must be meeting us there," Her face twisted in a smile as she sat across from me. "Silly Fay always trying to do things on his own."

"Um, Sweetie-"

"And why are you crying?" She cocked her head again at me. "Fay is fine you know."

"Honey," Amber said, who was the closet to the strange girl. "This may be hard to believe but-"

"_OH!_" Her voice hit several pitches as she looked at all of us. "You don't know."

"Know what?" Alfie demanded.

"Well," The girl suddenly became _very _interested in the hem of the dress. "If he didn't tell you then I _definitely _shouldn't."

"What?" Patricia looked at the girl. "What are you talking about?"

The girl didn't answer as she sat in the corner. But, no matter how many questions with ask or how many tones we asked them in she stayed perfectly silent.

Amber sighed with defeat as she pushing her blonde hair out of her face. In the faint light you could see the glisten of tears leaking from her blue eyes. "What's your name?"

"Roo." She whispered, sitting up straighter. "But we're almost here."

_Almost where?_

**Well… Roo seems a little strange doesn't she? Well, review please! ~Minty :D**


	8. New Yous

**A very special thanks **_**BELLA X STARFIRE7745231 **_**who's reviewed from the beginning of the story and has stuck with it since. Thanks! ~Minty**

**Chapter Seven:**

**New Yous**

**FABIAN (AN: And you people thought I'd kill him. Psh.)**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**ONE HOUR AGO…**_

_**As the others walked out of the house, I set my plan into action. Thinking quickly I reached towards the coat rack and grabbed the purple umbrella hanging off one of the wooden hooks. Then, holding the hooked handle as far away from me as I could till my body was at full extent. **_

"_**Ten seconds Fabian," I mumbled. Then, with a flick of the wrist I yanked back.**_

**SNAP**

_**The cord gave a violent lurch as I began running out of the house.**_

**10…9…8…**

_**I was off the deck.**_

**7…6…5…**

_**I was four yards from the house when it erupted outwards in a fiery ball of flames. I threw myself forward and covered my head as debris came flying forward.**_

_**As soon as I heard nothing else crash to the wet grass I slowly lifted my head and looked around. Though the house was burning nothing else was-**_

"_**ARGH!" Carly let out a scream of pure rage and anger that sent my nerves on edge. I saw her grip her calf in pain as she stared off in the parking lot.**_

_**Taking this opportunity, I jumped to my feet and dashed into the woods where I kept my getaway. In minutes I was darting between trees and bushes to get to it. Bursting to a small trail a mile away from campus, I scanned around for where it lay**_

**Come on, **_**I screamed in my head. **_**Where are you?**

_**Suddenly, my eyes fell on the bike leaning up against the abandoned shed **_

**Bingo.**

_**I ran towards the tarp and tossed it off in one fluid motion. There sat my black and silver Harley. **_

"_**Miss ya, Baby," I mumbled opening the seat and pulling out the rumpled leather jacket, black shotgun, and helmet.**_

_**And that's when I heard the snap of leaves from the forest behind me…**_

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

**NINA**

The doors of the van swung open and a man stood before us. With orange tinted hair, green eyes, and a cocky smirk made my nerves go on a high wire. The way he stood made me want to hug him and hit him.

"Eddie!" Roo launched her small body at the boy, engulfing me in a hug.

"Whoa," Eddie's voice wasn't Brittish like I expected, but was American. "Hey there Roo." He wrapped one arm around the girl's waist steading both him and the girl.

"Fay isn't in the car," Roo whined. "And you said he would."

Eddie, who wanted to see for himself if the girl was right, scanned the van.

"Fabian." He cursed, letting go of Roo and looking at me. "When was the last time you saw Fabian?"

"I… Um…" Tears prickled at the name of my boyfriend. "At the house when he told us."

"Told you what _exactly_?" Eddie demanded.

"That we need to run to the van in the parking lot while he blew up the house," Joy finished for me.

Eddie cursed loudly as he opened the van doors wide. "I'm going to kill that kid if he doesn't get himself shot first."

I gave him a confused look as I stepped out into a… Two car garage?

"Where are we?" Patricia demanded, as she stepped out.

"Well if you-"

"Can you just give me a straight answer?" Patricia demanded. "I mean, I've already watched my house explode, a close friend of mine burn, I been shot at in the rain, tossed myself into a stranger's van, and met you- The guy with the _annoying _voice."

"Well, first Yacker," Eddie growled. "You're at my safe house. Second, Fabian did _not _burn in the house fire."

"Um," Mara raised her hand in the air. "Then where is he?"

"Probably riding that stupid motorcycle of his," Eddie sighed.

"It's not stupid!" Rood snapped. "You're just jealous that you don't have it."

Eddie turned to the girl. "Just because you're my baby sister doesn't mean you get the right to-"

"Whoa!" Amber held her hands in the air, ceasing the siblings' fight. "About the motorcycle… Are we talking about the same Fabian Rutter here?"

"Yeah," Eddie gave Amber a slow nod. "Fabian rides a motorcycle."

"But, Fabian Rutter is a total geek!" Jerome put in.

"Yeah," Amber agreed.

Eddie laughed at our idea as he walked away from us. "Now that's a good one."

"We're serious," Patricia snarled. "Fabian Rutter is a total nerd!"

"Well, Fabian is a lot of things," Eddie managed as he opened a door. "But none of those things is nerdish."

"I think you may have the wrong guy," I admitted.

Eddie turned to face us. "Now, this is the last time I say this before you guys have to go get new yous."

"New yous?" Amber whispered, but Eddie didn't bother answering.

"Fabian is not all he seems alright?"

"But-"

"No more," Eddie cut Patricia off. "Now, girls head up stairs where you'll meet my friend, Opal, a stylist. Guys go to the basement and talk to Xander. Both of them are prepared to make you into your new yous."

"New Yous?" Amber repeated again. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Blondie," Eddie turned his look on her. "It's simple. To avoid being tracked by that assassin of yours you must get a new look, new personality, and new name so it makes it harder to find you." Eddie shrugged. "And besides, who's this assassin after you anyways? Fabian didn't tell me on the phone."

"Phone?" Amber asked. "But we destroyed our phones."

"I'll answer your question, Blondie if you answer mine." Amber narrowed her eyes at his nickname but answered all the same.

"Some girl named Carly Jackson."

Eddie's face paled as he stared at her. "Carly _Jackson?_"

"Yes," Amber rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Now, the cell phone?"

"He pickpocketed a nurse at the hospital," Eddie shrugged. "Then called my number."

"But he-" Amber started but seeing the look Eddie was giving her decided to shut up.

"Now get going," Eddie nodded his head to the hallway behind him. "Those new yous don't make themselves."

**FABIAN**

I weaved down the long empty strip of road as bullets cracked in the air. I swung my arm around and pointed the gun at the two cars after me.

_Crack._

_Crack._

One bullet dug itself into the tire of one of the cars, the other bounced harmlessly off the bullet proof glass of the other.

_I have to shake these guys-_

That's when I saw a black SUV heading straight towards me with no intention of stopping.

**So? How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please comment and review! I won't post another chapter till I get at least 5. ~Minty**


	9. Nerdy and Pink

**Chapter Eight**

**Nerdy and Pink**

**PATRICIA**

We walked into the large house, which almost gave me a heart attack. The first room we walked into was a gigantic living room.

Two long black leather couches sat against each wall, a matching loveseat closet to the white carpeted winding stairs. Red throw pillows were added to the couches which all sat on freakishly bright white carpet. The only thing in the room that was clean and sparklingly was the black coffee table that sat squarely in the middle of the room.

A _Tangled_ coloring book was wide open with a half way colored picture of Pascal, the chameleon. Crayons lay scattered across the table and a cup bright pink _Tangled _straw cup sat on the table **(AN: a picture of the cup is on my profile.) **with a dark purple liquid in it.

Roo bounced over to the table and sat herself crossed legged on the ground. She took the cup and brought the looped pink straw to her lips and began to sip it. How old was this girl?

Nina, who must have somehow be thinking the same thing I was, asked, "How old are you sweetie?"

Roo, pausing a moment as she took one more look sip from the cup. "Five," She finally answered.

I stared at her with complete and utter shock… So was just about everyone else.

"Five?" Alfie chocked out. "But you speak like you're-"

"Ten?" Eddie asked, making us all jump. Forgotten he was there for a moment.

"Yeah," I turned towards him. "Why is tha-"

"Fay," Roo chimed. It was strange that her voice held no American accent like her brother's. And it certainly didn't have the same ring like a Britain's accent either. "He made sure I could pre…pra… _pronounce _everything very well."

"But-" I tried but Eddie cut me off.

"Save the questions for later, people," Eddie growled, pushing us up the stairs. "You've got a pro psycho after you and you don't even have your hair dyed."

"Whoa!" Amber dug her heels into the carpet as Eddie tried to push her towards the stairs. "No one is dying my hair!"

"It might save you some brain cells if you weren't so _blonde_," Eddie growled. Making Amber gape at him and at his rude comment; anger surged through me, though. How dare he talk to one of my friend's like tha-

When his hands touched my bare arm, an electric current ran up my arm, making me shiver. I didn't have a chance to yell at him as he pushed me towards the stairs because I was in shock. Shock that a jerk like him made me _shiver._

_It's because you were repelled, Trixs, _I thought in my head as I climbed the stairs. Mara, Joy, and Nina closely following me up.

Soon we found ourselves staring at three oak doors.

"Which one do we…?" Mara asked.

"This one," Roo suddenly appeared with her coloring book, crayons, and straw cup in her small arms. She indicated by cocking her head towards the door to the far right. Then she herself walked over and disappeared into the room. The rest of us closely followed.

"I think I'm in love," Amber said dreamily as we stood in the doorway. I couldn't blame her, even _I _wanted this room.

The room was painted a rich red with gold hand painted vines traveling up the walls. Along the far wall was a black sofa similar to the one in the living room. Three full length mirrors stood in the far left corner next to a door. But by the way you could see barely see clothes hanging inside; you could guess it was a walk-in closet.

"Hullo!" a French accent from the left of us, snapped us out of our daze. There, standing in the entrance of a bathroom that had multiple sinks, was a willow-built girl about the same age as us. She had wispy blonde hair with vivid green tips. She was dressed in a black tee shirt with light ripped jeans. Her lime green eyes held a smile as she walked over to us.

"I am Opal," she shook our hands vigorously as she looked each of us.

We introduce ourselves to the girl.

"Now then," She clapped her hands once and nodded towards the way she came. "Let's go make your new yous."

"Opal!" Roo pushed past us, somehow managing to get behind us all.

"'oo!" Opal took the small girl's items and set them on the ground before picking her up. "'Ow 'ave you been?"

"Sad!" Roo admitted as she laid her head on Opal's chest. Opal turned and began walking to the bathroom with us in tow.

"And why is dat?" Opal wondered.

"Fay isn't here," Roo pouted.

"'Don't pout my Madame Petit," Opal cooed. **(AN: Petit meaning small.) **Opal, then turned to us as we walked into the bathroom… Though, the thing was more like a mini salon than anything. "Now," She set Roo on the black and white titled ground. "New Yous."

**MEANWHILE **

**FABIAN**

One last shot fired from the car on my left, this time though, the fiery piece of metal dug itself into my upper shoulder making me hiss in pain. I looked up, unhappy with the new addition to my vision.

The black SUV drew nearer making me notice the two other smaller cars that were slowly filling up the space on either side of the SUV.

Trapped with nowhere to go. I revved the bike with protest as I plan wheeled through my head. I could always…

_But that will kill you, _a voice sneered in my head. _But then again, you're dying either way._

I nodded once through the tinted glass and sped towards the two cars with only one hope left.

**CARLY**

I sat in the SUV watching Fabian squirm on that cussing bike of his. Shot, sore, and irritated, I glared as he revved the bike.

"He's thinking," I growled, looking at the medic who was busy sewing my leg up. "That's never good."

The medic, whose name was Ashley, glanced up at Fabian. "There's no way he'll get out of it, Carly," she replied as she went back to stitching. "He's probably just going to pull over soon."

I was about to nod when I saw him speeding right towards the car.

"_He's speeding!" _I screamed. "Go faster, Hugo," I snarled at the driver. "Run him over for all I care."

"But we have orders to bring him in aliv-"

"I want that boy dead, here me?" I was losing it. I whipped out my gun and pointed it at the back of his head. He stiffened up as he glanced at me with terror from the rearview mirror. "Speed up or I'll shoot you."

His foot slammed on the gas, jerking us forward. We sped towards Fabian, taking yards in seconds. Suddenly, when we were less than a yard away, Fabian jerked the bike upward so it was speeding on one wheel.

"What the heck is he-" Hugo started but I already knew. He was going to use _my _car as a personal ramp.

"Stop the car!" I shrieked, knowing that it'd be hard to use it without the car speeding. But it was too late. Fabian's bike nailed the car as it speed across the windshield. I barely turned around to see the back tire land, closely followed by the front tire.

I turned around to be greeted by five cars screeching to a halt on the pavement.

"TURN AROUND!" I screamed, looking back at the car and Fabian, who was getting farther and farther away with every passing moment. "WE'RE LOSING HIM!"

"We can't, Boss," Hugo tried, but I wouldn't hear it. I aimed my gun and pulled the trigger. The gunshot echoed around as Hugo slumped forward on the steering wheel, blood oozing from his head wound.

Ashley rolled her eyes at my antics as she clipped the string.

"You really need to control your anger," Ashley sneered as she began putting away her supplies.

"Don't make me shoot you to!" I fired back, whirling my gun on her. But she already had a knife poised against my chest- Exactly above my heart.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ashley growled. "You may hate Fabian but there is no way you're going to catch him being this careless. You've already wasted two days that the Sphinx has given you. What are you going to tell him tomorrow, eh? When all three of your cases are gone off the radar?"

"Off the radar…" I thought, a smirk forming on my lips. "I know who he went to."

**NINA **

**2 HOURS LATER…**

I looked into the mirror, shocked by the sight. A girl stared back at me with large green eyes, shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair, and a dazzling smirk. She was dressed in a bubblegum pink dress with white flats and a white chained purse. The smell of strawberries engulfed me as she sprayed herself with a squirt of _Straw-licious _perfume. Adeline Colton was… Me.

"I hate this!" Amber stomped into view with me in the full length mirrors. She was a white tank top with a red skirt over it. Underneath were black leggings and on her feet were some cute flats. But, that's not why she was annoyed. Her usual pink-painted nails were now an inky black and she was stuck wearing some square nerd glasses… _Added _to the fact her blonde hair was now chocolate brown and pulled back into a tight high pony tail. **(AN: Outfit on my profile)**

She looked, as Opal had stated, nerd chic. But, Amber was never pleased with the whole "dying your hair" to begin with. It didn't help that the closet held every clothing Amber could have possibly wanted and she was stuck with something non-pink and anti-glitter. Plus, her blue eyes were now a boring hazel.

"I'm sorry, Ambs," I admitted as she snorted.

"And my name," She threw her hands in the air. "Kimberly Reece! That isn't _me!"_

"That's the point, Amber," Mara answered as she herself joined us. Dressed in black leather pants, a white tee, and a leather jacket- She screamed biker chick; added to her now platinum blonde hair and baby green contacts made her exactly like Miranda Witherspoon.

"Shut it, Miranda," Amber snarled Mara's fake name.

"Both of you stop complaining," Patricia shrieked as she walked into view. Decked out in a pink mini, white top, pink heels, and large pink sunglasses- Patricia looked similar to the old Amber. Patricia yanked down the skirt even though it wouldn't go farther. Her glossy golden brown hair fell around her face in curls and her new brown eyes shined. "You're not the prissy girl here."

"UGH!" Amber stomped in response. "You don't even appreciate it!"

"I don't _want _it!" Patricia hollered back. "I still don't even know why we have some psycho after us. I only know she's after you, Nina, and Fabian."

"Guys," Joy poked her head in. In a black turtle neck sweater, worn jeans, and converse-She looked the most normal out of all of us. Beside the orange hair she now possessed and the name MaryLane. "The boys are ready to show us the new looks."

We nodded, walking out into the hallway where Opal and Roo greeted us. Roo in Opal's arms, smiling at all of us.

"You know," Opal whispered as the two of us walked down the stairs last. "I didn't just put Joy in a turtle neck because it was the least likely with her character. Then, she muttered the word slut, making me chuckle slightly.

"Hello…" Alfie greeted us at the stairs. The only change made to him was that he was now in clothing similar to Fabian's and his hair was curled so it looked like a small afro. He looked at Amber, eyes slightly shocked. "Ambs?"

"Not a word," Amber huffed, pushing past him. We followed her pursuit into the living room. Three other guys sat in there besides Eddie.

One was definitely Jerome since he towered the others by a good set of inches. But, it didn't look like the Jerome we knew. His blonde hair was now a deep raven black, his blue eyes were now such a dark brown they looked black, and his pale skin now seemed to be tan. Also, he was in jeans and a slightly baggy tee shirt.

"Alex Regan," Jerome nodded at us. "And don't ask me to guess which one is which because I'll never know."

I rolled my eyes and shot him a glare.

"Nice to see you too, Nins," He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes yet again and studied the other two.

The one in the middle was Mick because of his body build and the way he kept staring at Mara with longing. He's blonde hair was now a vivid red, his eyes were a bright hazel, and his face had been adored with freckles. His clothes were nearly the same.

"Hey Jer," Mara sat down on her Jerome's lap and leaned her head against his chest.

"Who are you?" Amber ignored the two and looked at the last guy. He had sandy colored hair, dark blue eyes, and a toned body.

"Xander," He said with a chuckle. "And I'm taking it you're Amber Millington?"

"Yes," Amber bit her lip. "How did you know?"

"You're voice," Xander shrugged. "I heard you screaming 'I'M AMBER MILLINGTON NOT SOME GEEKY NERD' at Opal as if she offered to shoot your family."

Amber narrowed her eyes as there Eddie cleared his throat.

"Sorry to break up the touchy reunion but-"

"FAY!" Roo suddenly shrieked, throwing herself out of Opal's arms and at a boy. A strange boy with only black Bermuda shorts and black converse-Nothing else. All eyes were on him and his toned, tanned chest.

"Six pack?" Amber squeaked.

But that's not what I was staring at. I was staring at the my right side (his left side) of his chest. There, in black and white, was a tattoo of a gun with three bullets lying beside it.

"Fabian Rutter has a tattoo," Jerome shook his head closing his eyes. "That's it. I've gone insane."

**So, they first start tracing the history of the Sphinx in the next chap. Please comment! ~Minty**


	10. Swirly Slide

**Sorry this took sooooo long! I lost the flash drive it was on and chapter two of _Parent Day_ so I had to retype it ALL! ~Minty**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Swirly Slide**

**ROO**

I threw myself into the arms of Fay. Even if his hair was buzzed and orange and though he seemed more guarded than usual, I still loved him.

"Hey Baby," he cooed down at me, making me giggle.

"Fay!" I chimed, lifting my arms in the air and standing on my tippy toes to signal that Fay should pick me up.

"Nu-uh-un," Eddie placed a hand on my shoulders, pushing me back down. "No heavy lifting for Fabian."

My bottom lip pulled itself to a full pout as the others began to move.

"Why can Fay pick me up?" I demanded, looking up at my brother. It annoyed me how he seemed to think I was too small to be competent. Fay and Opal made sure I knew how to do everything most twelve year old girls could.

"Because," Eddie said slowly making me want to step hard on his foot. "_Fay _shouldn't be lifting anything heavy."

"Why is that?" Nina asked as she looked at Fabian from her spot in the very back of the group. It seemed as if her feet were firmly rooted to the spot.

Eddie sighed, "If I have to stitch that idiot's shoulder up again I'll be pissed."

"Stitch him… Up?" Amber said slowly as realization hit me.

_Fay was leaving me… Fay wouldn't be there…_

I sunk to the ground, unable to force my legs to stand. Fay wasn't going to be there for me.

"He got shot," Eddie said bluntly to the blonde, but I was already going numb. My mind wasn't processing things as tears flowed to my blue eyes.

"You're leaving me too?" My voice went up a few pitches as I looked up at Fay. I looked back down not really wanting him to answer, tears dropped onto the white dress as I cried.

"Shh, Baby," Fay was in front of me, stroking my hair as I cried. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You're leaving me!" I cried my head in my hands. "You're leaving me like everyone else!"

"No one leaving you, Roo," Xander whispered. "Why would you..." his voice trailed off as Eddie, Opal, Fay, and him all got it.

They were all leaving me alone.

**FABIAN**

I looked at the small girl I've taken care of ever since her mother died.

"Roo," I mumbled as I gathered the small child in my arms. "Roo, I'm not going."

"You-you g-g-got sh-sh-shot!" She screamed, turning to look into my face. Anger filled her teary eyes as she began to bang her small fists onto my bare chest. "Yo-your leaving m-m-me!"

"Roo," I grabbed her small wrists in my hands lightly. She glanced up at me with her doe-like eyes. "Roo, I'm not leaving okay?"

"B-b-b-but-"

"Do you really think a little bullet would keep me away from you?" I asked, pressing my lips to her forehead.

"No," Roo shook her head as she removed her wrists from mine. The tears became less frequent.

"Who's the one that taught you how to speak?"

"You." She whispered.

"Who took you to every single one of those ballet lessons you so badly wanted to do?"

"Opal." She looked at me.

"Who went to the recitals?"

"You."

"Who taught you how to ride a bike?"

"Eddie."

"Who took you to a movie every time he got home?"

"Xander."

"See Roo?" I looked down at her. "None of us are _ever _going to leave you."

She laughed and threw her hands around my neck into a tight hug.

"I love you Fay," she sang as I pulled her away. This is what I loved about this girl. When something knocked her over she always got right back up.

"Love you too Roo."

**AMBER**

It was sooo cute! Fabian and Roo were like two close siblings and it was just _adorable!_

I smiled as Fabian whispered something in the small child's ear. Her wide eyes got even wider as she turned and smiled at me. She hopped off his lap and grabbed my hand.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" she yanked me forward, excitement flowing out of her dry eyes.

I laughed, spite myself, and got up.

"Coming," I told her before I was roughly yanked up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I laughed as we reached the top step.

"My bedroom, Amber," she answered, taking the door to the far left and threw herself inside with me in tow.

I was about to laugh at her antics when I saw her room.

"Oh my gosh," I turned slowly in the room. It was my dream room when I was five till… Now.

The walls were a bright pink that made you smile when you saw it. The carpet was a paler pink and fluffy. But neither of these things made me as jealous as what stood before me. There, in glistening white was a castle. No joke, it was a bright shining castle with pink trim.

"Come on!" Roo was bouncing on the top, somehow entering the castle without me noticing.

"Coming!" I sang, racing to the draw bridge door and crawling in.

The first thing I saw when I entered was the small Roo-sized bed pressed against the right side of the wall. Next were the remains of _Tangled _dolls, pink ballet tutus, white ballet shoes, and horses that littered the floor. Next was the bright pink swirly slide that led up into the floor above and down into the floor below.

"You have a swirly slide!" I shouted as I climbed the small ladder that led to the next level of the castle.

"Yeah," Roo smiled at me as she placed herself, princess-like on the slide. "Eddie, Xander and Fabian helped make it!"

"Fabian, Xander and Eddie picked this out?" I asked, cocking my hip at the small girl.

"Okay so maybe Opal painted and designed it." Roo smirked at me as she leaned herself forward. "But who cares!"

And with that, the small girl disappeared down the slide.

**MEANWHILE**

**NO ONE**

As soon as Roo and Amber disappeared upstairs, Nina threw herself into her boyfriend's arms.

"I thought I lost you!" she cried into his chest as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh Nina," he traced his thumb over her lips as he looked down at the distressed girl. He pressed his lips to hers softly, ignoring the groans from his friends.

"Please tell me," Xander said his arm nonchalantly over Opal's shoulder. "That we aren't reliving Switzerland again."

"Switzerland?" Opal looked at the boy, her accent always got thicker when she was teasing or angry... Because that seemed to be a signal not to think things through too hard. "Ize 'een more 'orried about German than anyt'ing."

"German?" Nina pulled away from her boyfriend's lips, a smirk on her face. "Switzerland?"

"Eh," Fabian laughed nervously, running a hand along the back of his neck. "Let's just say they weren't nearly as perfect as you."

Nina smiled at her boyfriend's remark, not caring whatever happened there.

"So, anyways," Mick rolled his eyes at his roommates antics. Somehow Fabian had a girl when he is a nerd… Or at least he _was _a nerd. But the more they were here the more the old, nerdy Fabian seemed to slip away. "What are you people?"

"Well," Xander pondered this. "Opal, Eddie, and I are like your average everyday spies just... without an agency."

Seeing the disbelief on everyone's face he laughed. "Trust me; spies aren't as glamorous as what they film on the big screen."

"But, t'eres all the danger," Opal added.

"So basically," Alfie added everything together in his head. "You have all the danger but none of the awesome parts?"

"Basically," Eddie laughed.

"What about Fabian?" Mara asked, "Is he a spy?"

"Nope," Xander answered. "Just hangs out with them."

Opal nodded.

"So how do you get afford this?" Patricia gestured to the house. "You seem a little young to afford this."

"Well, it doesn't matter what age you are," Eddie rolled his eyes at Patricia. "It just matters how good you are and how fast you get the job done."

"Then you much be good," Joy remarked, glancing up.

"Yeah I-" Eddie was cut off by loud giggling by Amber and Roo. Both of which were coming out of the kitchen.

"How'd you two get in there?" Jerome demanded, confused. He didn't _see _the girls walk down the stairs.

"Swirly slide!" Amber and Roo squealed before racing back up the stairs.

"Swirly slide?" Alfie demanded, jumping up and running after them. "Why wasn't I told this?"

Before anyone could answer, Alfie already disappeared up the stairs.

"As I was saying," Eddie sighed. "We're one of the best."

"Aren't you modest," Patricia growled sarcastically.

"Look Yacker," Eddie snarled. "If you don't like it you can-"

"Anyways," Xander cut both of them, wanting to avoid getting either of the Gothic two pissed off. "Fabian, who's after you people again?"

"Yeah, _Fabian,_" Eddie turned his anger on the boy on the floor. Who in which, had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist. "Mind enlightening us on which psycho is after us?"

"Carly Jackson," Fabian answered. Xander and Opal's faces both paled considerably. Even Eddie's still did at the mention of the name.

"What?" Mara looked at all of them. "What is it?"

"We may be one of the best spies but Carly Jackson is the most _dangerous _assassin out there." Xander's voice shook.

"But why iz she after 'ou?" Opal demanded. "She doesn't hunt anyone down for fun."

"She only works for those who know what they want and pay big," Eddie looked at Fabian. "Who hired her?"

Fabian looked into Eddie's eyes, his emotions well hid. "The Sphinx."

**CARLY**

I limped into the shadow-filled room that was the Sphinx's office. The only light was the swinging light bulb near the front of the room. Fear filled me as I stared into the dark shadows before me. He was there, watching me like a hawk as the door softly closed behind me.

"You failed." His voice held power as I dropped to my knees.

"Give me another chance," I begged.

"I gave you three days," he snarled. I heard the click of a gun being loaded and my heart almost stopped.

"Please," I searched my mind for a reason.

"I don't except failure," I saw the glint of the gun being pointed at me as a thought reached my head.

"I know… I know where they went," I screamed. "I know who they went to."

"Who?" I couldn't see his face so I didn't know if he was toying or serious.

"Eddie," I gasped. "Eddie Miller."

The gun came flying forward and nearly hit me in the face if I hadn't ducked. I slowly lifted my head to see his smile in the mix of shadows. A smile that made me want to crawl under a bed and cry.

"Then I know _exactly _where he went."

**EDDIE**

My heart nearly stopped when Fabian said two words. Two words that held the power over two months ago whether Roo would live or die.

The Sphinx was the world's largest criminal. All who see him never live to tell the tale. And I… Helped him.

I cursed loudly just as Roo walked into the room with Amber and Alfie.

"Eddie that's a bad word," Roo snapped at me as I whipped to face her.

"You will be facing a whole heck of a lot worse than _bad words,_" I snarled at my little sister.

Roo, who didn't like to back down from a fight, yanked off her shoe and threw it at me.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" she shrieked as the shoe missed my shoulder by a foot.

"I'LL YELL AT YOU ALL I WANT!" I snarled back.

"Eddie," Fabian was somehow by me, holding me back from attacking Roo. "This isn't-"

My fist collided with his jaw making Nina and Mara scream.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I snapped as Fabian looked back at me.

Years of knowing Fabian I've come to the conclusion that both his body language and his eyes would not be the key into figuring out how he was feeling. It was as though he could cease all emotions to show with a simple thought. So, it didn't surprise me when he slowly took a step back, his face emotionless.

"Eddie!" Opal snapped, glaring at me. "I know it's bad but 'at 'o reason-"

"You don't understand!" I shouted at her next. "We're all dead."

"Dude, chill," Xander stood up. "I know the Sphinx is badder then bad but it's not like he knows where we are."

"Actually," I looked up at him. "He knows _exactly _where we are."

**So? Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Horrid? Review and Comment below! ~Minty**


	11. Stubborn

**I love you and you and you and YOU! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and helping make this story how it is today! :D ~Minty**

**Chapter Ten**

**Stubborn**

**FABIAN**

"You did… _What?_" I basically shouted at him. It was _my _turn to yell at him.

"I 'an't 'elieve 'ou didn't tell us!" Opal shrieked, about to slap the boy. She rushed towards him, hand raised and eyes placed into a hard glare. I've known Opal since she was eight and in all those years she's never been as pissed as she was at this moment.

"Whoa!" Xander jumped in front of Opal and Eddie quickly, entangling his fingers with hers. "Hold it there, Beautiful."

I decided it'd be best just to let that comment slide as I held back a snarky laugh.

"Xander move!" Opal shrieked, trying hard to push past him. Tears tumbled out of her lime-colored eyes as she tried to shove him out of the way.

"Calm down and let me explain!" Eddie snapped at Opal. "Do you think I _want _to have us in danger? Do you think I _want _my little sister in danger."

I felt two small arms wrap snuggly around my leg and a small body press against my leg. Glancing down I saw doe-eyes staring up at me.

"What are they talking about Fay?" Roo asked, her voice shaking. "Fay?"

I felt Nina's finger intertwine with mine as she looked down at the small girl.

"Roo, Sweetie," Nina started but froze as Roo reached up to grab her hand.

"What's going on Nina?" But she pronounced it like "Nee-a" and in a singsong voice.

"A very bad man is after us, Sweetie," Nina scooped the girl in her arms.

"Why can't Fay punch him in the nose?" the girl said this so simply, so calmly that it made Nina laugh at this, even though there were tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, it just doesn't work that way," Nina laughed again as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Why not?" Roo demanded stubbornly. "Why can't Fay punch the bad man in the nose and we can all live happily ever after?" She crossed her arms. "That's what happens in my story book."

"Baby this isn't a fairytale," I mumbled. "There is a very bad man after us."

"What's his name?" Roo asked as the other fought and argued. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Amber and Patricia screaming at Eddie.

"The Sphinx," I mumbled. As soon as the words left my lips the room fell into an eerie silence.

"The Sphinx?" Roo demanded. "What's so scary about a man called '_Sphinx_'?"

"Roo Baby," Xander placed a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you get your things together?"

"Why?" Roo demanded. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes, Roo Baby, for a long _long_ time."

Roo huffed loudly as she wiggled free from Nina's arms and onto the carpeted ground below.

"Fine," Roo stomped up the stairs.

"I'll-I'll go help her," Amber said hoarsely, running up the stairs after the child.

"So," Patricia looked at Eddie with a look of utter annoyance and… No, Patricia doesn't look at _any _guy like that. "What'd you help the Sp-"

"Can we _please _just call him He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named?" Alfie begged. "His name scares me and I have no idea who he is."

"Alfie," Mara said softly. "We aren't talking about Voldemort here."

"Right," Alfie mumbled. "Continue."

"So," Patricia glared at Eddie. "What'd you help him with?"

"It's none of your concern." Eddie snapped back.

"Eddie," I gave him a warning look, telling him that if he didn't speak up fast I'd break his jaw.

"Oh fine," He growled.

I nodded, placing my head on Nina's shoulder and watching him. "I took the mission a month ago," Eddie started. "It was over two weeks ago."

_**FLASH BACK**_

**EDDIE**

_**I walked into the house, annoyed and irritated with Roo. Opal and her ridiculous idea that every two weeks I needed to take Roo on a brother-sister date. This time, we had gone to a coffee shop to "talk". **_

_**I should have known that just "talking" with Roo was never going to be a walk in the park.**_

"_**I told you," Roo stomped her foot in annoyance as I continued to walk away from her. "I want to come with you the next time you go on a mission."**_

"_**And like I said," I snapped back, not turning. "It's too **_**dangerous.**_**"**_

"_**Oh come on!" Roo threw her hands in the air making me curse Fabian in my head. Him and this idea that Roo needed to be just as smart and crafty as a teenager- With **_**all **_**the attitude. "You went on your first mission when you were four! I'm five Eddie! Five years old."**_

"_**Exactly," I whirled around. "You're five Roo! You're a five year old child who should be in Kindergarten by now and **_**not **_**running around some international country with a knife tucking in your pink cowboy boots!" I looked right at the pink cowboy boots Roo **_**and **_**Opal both decided were going to be worn.**_

"_**I don't have to carry a knife," Roo looked up at me. "I can just stay in the hotel room and wait till you get back."**_

_**I barked a laugh. "Roo, do you know how many times we've had a hotel room broken into? What if you got kidnapped than what am I going to do?"**_

"_**I won't get-"**_

"_**No Roo," I shouted making the girl wince. "You are not going."**_

_**She looked up at me and though she tried hard to keep her face emotionless like Fabian had taught her to. But her blue eyes told elsewise. Hurt swam in and out of them like Koi in a pond. **_

"_**Roo," I sighed kneeling in front of my sister. "You're not going."**_

"_**But I want to," she whispered. "I want to be a spy **_**so **_**badly."**_

"_**I know, Roo, I know," I mumbled. "But, I can't lose you too. I just can't."**_

"_**You won't lose me," Roo answered.**_

"_**But what if something goes wrong?" I asked. "I just… I just can't lose another person I love."**_

"_**Love you too, Eddie," Roo smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "But, like Opal says "You have to let the baby bird go." Eddie, you have to let me go."**_

"_**Soon, Roo, soon." I kissed my baby sister's forehead as I stood up. "Now, how about you go get Xander and Opal and we can go play whatever board game you want to play alright?"**_

"_**Even if it's **_**Pretty Pretty Princesses**_**?" Roo asked, smirking at me.**_

"_**Yes," I sighed. "I'll even play **_**that **_**with you."**_

_**Roo smiled before turning on her heel and skipping up the steps. **_

**That girl is going to kill me, **_**I thought. Just then, my phone gave off a loud buzz. Pulling out the Blackberry and pressed the green button- not bothering to see who called.**_

"_**What's up?"**_

"_**Eddie Miller." The voice on the other end made my blood go cold as I stuttered out an answer.**_

"_**Who's to know?"**_

"_**Don't be smart with me boy," the voice growled. "Because I can bring a whole lot of hurt to you real fast."**_

"_**Look I can just hang up now and we can pretend like this never even happened."**_

"_**Or," the voice growled. "That small red headed child can end up dead in a box."**_

_**That's when my world stopped spinning.**_

"_**Don't you dare threaten her," I snarled. **_

"_**Go somewhere private Eddie," I glanced at each window wondering how he knew where I was. "Like the garage and we can continue this conversation."**_

_**I walked quickly to the garage, my grip on the phone tightening. "What do you want."**_

"_**I need you to find a girl," the voice said. "A very **_**special **_**girl."**_

"_**I need a name to get anywhere in life," I shot back. **_

"_**Hanna Jepsen," the voice growled back. "Tomorrow you will find a package on your door at six am sharp. You will find your payment and all the information you need."**_

"_**Okay," I swallowed.**_

"_**Pleasure working with you," the voice answered.**_

"_**Pleasure talking to you… **_**Sphinx**_**." And that's when I hung up the phone.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**FABIAN**

"I looked up the girl and gave the information to him." Eddie sighed… Just before he was tackled by my screaming girlfriend.

"YOU HELPED KILL HER!" she shrieked. "YOU GAVE HIM THE INFORMATION TO KILL HER!"

"I didn't know!" Eddie shouted back as I pried Nina off him. "I had to."

"You didn't _have _to do anything!" Nina shrieked back as I held her in my arms.

"There is a small five year old girl upstairs," Eddie whispered. "She likes to dress in pink, waving a "magic wand" around, and playing with Barbies. Her favorite movie is _Tangled _and she still sleeps with a stuff animal. She likes to pretend she's a princess, believes that there are fairies that make the flowers, and believes in the saying "happily ever after". She would have _died _at five if I didn't do anything!"

Eddie was shaking. "And… And I can't lose her." He looked at Nina, who fell frozen. "I can't lose the only family I have left."

"Eddie I'm-"

"I know Nina," he held up a hand as Roo's bedroom door opened. "But, we have things to pack and a plane to catch."

With that he sulked up the stairs, passing Roo who packed… Just like Amber.

A giant plastic suitcase and a pink duffle bag were in Amber's arm (who of which was panting)and Roo had a pink backpack strapped across her back.

"I'm ready," Roo sang as Amber collapsed at the bottom of the steps.

"What do you have in there?" Mara asked.

"More importantly how did you get Amber to carry them?" Joy demanded.

"Firstly," Roo cocked her hip; making her look so much like Amber it was scary. "I have all my clothes in there," she pointed to the duffle bag and suitcase. "And I have my pictures, portable DVD player, movies, and toys in here," Roo gestured to the overstuffed backpack. "Two, Amber _loves _me."

"And I didn't know," Amber slowly got to her feet. "That love could make you so sore."

Roo looked at all of us and sighed.

"Why aren't you all packed yet?" she glanced at Nina's eyes. "And why is Nina crying?"

"Nina's just upset baby," I cooed ruffling her hair. "And we don't have very many things so we'll be down in a moment alright?"

"Fine," Roo sighed, her eyes catching on the white adhesive bandage on my shoulder. "Did it hurt?"

"What hurt, Baby?" I turned to look at her.

"Getting shot," she whispered. "Did it hurt getting shot?"

I pondered this, unable to decided how to tell the girl. Finally, deciding to go with what felt right. "No, Roo Baby, it didn't."

She nodded like this was logical and sat down on the step. The rest of us filed away to quickly gather supplies.

**LATER**

**NINA**

We soon found ourselves in a black limo… Well, all except Xander who was driving Fabian's bike to a docking area to be shipped to… To wherever we were going.

"So," Eddie looked at us from his cocking position on the leather seats of the limo. "What to tell me how you pissed off the Sphinx?"

"I can't tell you," Fabian answered, pulling me closer. "But," –He pulled out a dark blue flash drive and tossed it to Eddie.- "That will show you."

Eddie nodded once as if Fabian had done this a thousand times before and pulled out a silver laptop.

"You all might as well gather around," Eddie said. "Cause we're only watching this once."

Everyone but Amber, Roo, Fabian, and I went over to Eddie.

"Hey Roo," Amber pulled out her pink Ipod that had been in her purse before the house exploded. "I have _Tangled _on my Ipod, you want to listen?"

"Yeah," Roo pressed the earphones into her ears as Amber pressed the play buttons. Seconds later the video started.

"Good idea Amber," I whispered to my best friend as I snuggled deeper into Fabian's chest.

"Thanks," Amber mouthed back, smiling weakly at me.

I listened to the clip Fabian pulled me closer, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I'm sorry, Love," Fabian mumbled into my ear as I heard the sickening crunch. "I'm so…" He's voice stopped as he tensed up. As did Opal, Eddie, and Roo.

"What?" Mick asked, looking at each of them in turn. "What is it?"

"Oh?" Opal shook her head glancing out the window. "_Nothing._"

The others unfroze, Eddie shut the laptop and slipped it under the seat, Roo went back to the music, and Opal continued to stare out the window.

"What's going on, Fabian?" I breathed into my boyfriend's ear, loud enough for him to barely hear.

"The limo," Fabian breathed back, kissing my temple. "Is driving in the wrong direction of the airport."

**Oh crap… Why is the limo going the wrong way and what do I have in store for all of you? Hmmm? **

**Next chapter will have: **

**-Secret hideouts**

** -F****luffy Fabina **

**-Opal's past **

**-An explanation of Fabian's tattoo **

**-And a little bit of what happened in Switzerland. **

**_BUT_ only if I get eight reviews! So… REVIEW AND COMMENT! ~Minty**


	12. Punch in the Face

**Thanks for the reviews! Also, no, Roo isn't my center it **_**is **_**Fabian and Nina but I need Roo for the last few chapters for you to see how Eddie and the Sphinx were connected, hints about Eddie's past, and I need her for Fabian- But that's the mystery YOU need to solve. Anywhos, love ya all ~Minty**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Punch to the Face**

**NO ONE'S**

**(AN: So the beginning is a bit rushed sorry!)**

Eddie, like a lightning bolt, spun around and nailed the driver right in the jaw. Swerving, the driver whipped out a gun and shot into the back.

"Get down!" Fabian pressed his friends against the floor of the limo as the driver nailed Eddie with the back of the gun.

"No!" Roo shrieked, trying to squirm out of Amber's grasp.

"No 'o didn't!" Opal snarled grabbing the seat and swinging herself over, nailing the driver right in the face with her heels. "Get out!"

The driver raised the gun and shot twice, one pushing itself into the black leather and the other nicking Opal's arm.

"Oh no you didn't," Opal swung her fist nailing the driver right into the jaw as the limo swerved wild around. She dug her foot into his stomach as Eddie pushed the driver door open.

"Enjoy the ride," Opal growled, kicking the man out of the moving limo. Eddie pulled the door shut as Opal grabbed hold of the steering wheel and gained control.

"Now," Opal smirked back at the wide-eyed Anubis students. "Off to 'e airport."

Fabian slowly got off his friends and pushed himself back into his seat.

"You know Opal," he smirked at the girl he's known for years. "Xander will have a panic attack once he finds out you got shot."

She turned to face them with a cocky grin etched on her face. "'At iz the plan."

**LATER**

**NINA**

Soon, as though our world was place on fast forward, we found ourselves in a private plane heading who knows where. Roo was crashed on one of the overstuffed chairs, her wild orange hair covering her face completely.

"So," I looked at Opal, Xander (who had met up with us after he dropped Fabian's bike off), and Eddie. "How did you meet Fabian?"

No one answered as Fabian slowly got up.

"You know," he started walking to the cockpit. "I think I'm going to hang out with the pilot, yeah?" I watched him go into the room without bothering for an answer. The old Fabian would have waited, would have asked if I wanted to go. But now…

_He's so different,_ I thought. _Yet, somehow he's still the same._

"'Oo want to know how we met Fabian?" Opal looked at me, the only one willing to speak. "I cannot speak for 'e others but I can tell you my tale."

"Opal," Xander tried, but Opal silenced him.

""ey have a right to know," Opal said softly.

"But-"

"I'll be fine," Opal whispered. "It… It helps telling the tale."

Xander fell silent at this, but pulled her closer to him.

_I wonder if they're an item. _I thought. _Oh gosh, that sounded _way _too much like Amber to be real._

"It all started six years ago," Opal looked directly at me when she spoke. "In the middle of France…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

**NO ONE'S**

_**A small ten year old cocoa haired girl swept the snow fallen streets with tears in her lime eyes. How her life turned from bad to worst was beyond her. She wiped the clear falling tears from her eyes as she swept the dust and dirt away. The two people who passed paid no attention to the child who was dressed in a long grey dress. Who would? She was just an ordinary orphan doing a duty to her town who had so graciously taken her in. That's how most orphanages should work… But they didn't. Most actually didn't let their children see the daylight of the country.**_

"_**Is she **_**crying?**_**" A voice sneered behind her, making Opal straighten up.**_

**Please don't come over, **_**Opal thought, **_**please let her leave me alone.**

"_**Oh, Opal," Opal forced her body to turn and face the girl. Plump, curvy, and blonde- she was thirteen and was the owner's daughter, Mimi. The older girl had two others with her- All just as mean. "Crying are we?"**_

"_**N-N-No," Opal looked down, not wanting to face Mimi for some reason, the girl hated small Opal. No matter what Opal did, no matter how hard she tried- Mimi would plan her days around tormenting Opal. Some of her torturing included locking the girl in the small metal oven in the kitchen and threatening to turn it on, throwing stones at the girl, pouring water on her bed and claiming she wet it, stealing most of the girl's food (which wasn't very much to begin with), and if it was snowing she'd get some other girls who were terrified of her and toss Opal in the middle of the streets barefooted and dressed in a thin night gown till Opal was frozen blue and banging on the door crying. But that was only a few of the more **_**recent **_**activities that Mimi had done.**_

"_**N-N-No?" Mimi mimicked making the girls behind her laugh loudly at Opal. "Stuttering again are we."**_

"_**Please," Opal whispered, backing away from the girls who were getting closer. "Just-Just leave me alone."**_

"_**Oh look," Jessabelle, one of the three and was bone thin and ugly. "She said please."**_

_**The older children laughed as they began to close in on her. Opal shook her head as she back up farther.**_

"_**I don't get why anyone would name her after a pretty stone," Rosette, a twin to Jessabelle, remarked. "She's uglier than the dirt she sweeps."**_

"_**That's why mother makes her sweep it," Mimi growled. "Because she's hopping it'd make it so we could look at her without throwing up."**_

_**The girls closed the last distance between them. Jessabelle yanked hard on Opal's arms as Rosette produced a knife. Opal stared wide-eyed as she tried to scream out. But, Jessabelle slammed her greasy hand over her mouth. **_

"_**Maybe a hair cut would do the trick," she teased as she handed the sharp object to Mimi.**_

"_**Maybe," Mimi remarked as she grabbed a fist full of Opal's hair and began to saw it away. **_

"_**Let's not do that," an older male said in a English accent, making the girls stop. There, in the street, was a man in a long black trench coat. "I think we can make a deal."**_

_**All the girls looked at him.**_

"_**And what would that be?" Mimi said in sloppy English turned to face the man, knife in hand.**_

"_**I'll pay you fourteen euros if you give me that girl and tell your Foster Mother that she ran away."**_

"_**Make it twenty one," Mimi said. "And she's all yours."**_

"_**Deal." **_

_**Opal screamed against Jessabelle's hand as the man gave the money to Mimi.**_

"_**She's all yours."**_

_**The man smiled as he yanked Opal from his grasp.**_

"_**No!" Opal tried to shriek but was greeted by a hard slap on the cheek.**_

"_**You are mine now, Child," the man growled. "And if you try to scream again I will make sure you die a very painful death. The same if you escape."**_

_**Opal nodded shakily as she was yanked roughly down the street. No one past that Opal could scream help to as they walked.**_

"_**Where are we going?" Opal mumbled, her voice shaking. "What are you going to do with me?"**_

"_**You," he yanked her into an ally way. "Will be mine."**_

_**That's when he pressed her against the wall and his lips against hers. She tried to push him away but he was too strong for the small child.**_

_**Tears fell down her face as he forced his way into her mouth. **_

**Help me God, **_**she screamed in her head. **_**Help me please.**

_**Suddenly the man was jerked away, his lips leaving Opal's. Opal, not knowing what was happening dove the other way.**_

"_**Now than," a boy's voice said, in an English accent. Opal only understood this from her studies in school. Opal looked up to see a dark haired boy around her age. "I don't think kissing girls like that is acceptable." **_

"_**This doesn't deal with you boy," the man snarled, getting up to his feet.**_

"_**Actually," the boy smiled. "It does."**_

_**Opal stared as the man threw himself at the boy. The boy slipped easily from his grasp with a cocky grin on his face. **_

"_**Not so big and bad now, eh?"**_

"_**Get back here!" **_

_**The man swung his fist, hitting the boy dead in the jaw. Instead of passing out like Opal had expected the boy growled.**_

"_**You're going to wish that you hadn't done that." With one simple movement the boy swung his fist nailing the man in the nose. Then, as though he'd done it a thousand times, drove his elbow into the man's gut and shoved his shoulder back into his face. The man crumpled to the ground, out cold.**_

"'_**Oo 'aved 'e," Opal whispered, her English better than Mimi's… But not by much.**_

"_**You're welcome," Fabian said in French. "By the way, I'm Fabian."**_

"_**Opal."**_

"_**Now, than, Opal," Fabian grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the ally. "Let's get you home. Where do you live?"**_

"_**The orphanage."**_

_**Fabian stopped, turning to Opal. "I'm taking you don't want to go back?"**_

_**She shook her head quickly. **_

"_**Hm…" the boy pondered this before smiling. "I have this great family that would love to take you in."**_

"_**You don't have to do that," Opal answered in French.**_

"_**I insist," Fabian smiled down at her. She nodded at the boy and allowed herself to be taken away. Too soon she found herself in a cab heading off to some fancy hotel near the Eiffel Tower. **_

"'_**ill they like me?" Opal said slowly, focusing her words to come out right. "What if they don't want me?"**_

_**Fabian, who had talked to the girl the two hours they had known each other, laughed. "Opal, I've known you for two hours and you seem like an amazing girl. The family I'm taking you to will **_**love **_**you. I promise."**_

_**Opal looked at him unsure and waited the rest of the drive in silence. **_

"_**Here you are," the cab driver said in rapid French.**_

"_**Thanks," Fabian tossed the man a wad of euros and climbed out of the cab with Opal in tow. **_

"_**But I not even dress right," Opal tried desperately as they headed towards the five-star hotel. "I…"**_

"_**Look, Opal," Fabian turned towards her. "I know you barely know me, I know you just had some strange man **_**buy **_**you, and I know your life hasn't been the greatest. But, trust me on this okay?"**_

_**Opal looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Okay."**_

"_**Okay." Fabian nodded as he pulled her inside the hotel. People gave them strange looks seeing as there was a boy pulling one a scuffed up orphan girl. But, no one stopped them, no one asked while they rode in the elevator, and no one talked to them as they made their way to F123**_

"_**Here we are," Fabian pulled out a slim piece of plastic. As he slipped it into the reader Opal noticed that his face was bruising where the man had hit him.**_

"_**I'm home!" Fabian screamed into the house as he walked in.**_

"_**Fabian!" A woman's voice reached Opal's ears as Fabian kicked the door closed. A woman in her mid-thirties walked into view. She had wild orange hair and kind blue eyes. She wasn't too thick or too thin: she was just perfect.**_

"_**Where have you-" she stopped yelling at Fabian when she saw Opal. Her eyebrows raised in confusion as pain racked though Opal's head.**_

**Fabian lied, **_**she thought. **_**They don't-**

"_**Who's the girl Fabian?" the woman asked. "Wait, tell me when we get to the living room. Henry! Eddie!" The woman called as she walked quickly to another room of the hotel.**_

"_**Come on Opal," Fabian pulled her along toward the living room. In their Opal met a man with blond hair and square glasses. Also, she saw a boy around her age with buzzed orange hair.**_

"_**I'm Eddie," the boy gave a wave before shoving earphones into his ears.**_

"_**Hello dear," the man smiled at her. "I'm Henry Miller, Eddie's father."**_

_**Opal was a little shocked that she didn't hear Fabian's name in their but said nothing.**_

"_**And I'm Lydia," the woman smiled as she handed Opal a small cookie. "Eddie's mother. Now, Fabian," she turned to the boy. "You want to explain?"**_

_**Fabian quickly introduced Opal before launching into the story. Telling everything Opal had told him and adding his own details.**_

"_**Well, then its settle than," Lydia smiled down at Opal. "Opal will stay with us then."**_

_**Opal stared up wide eyed at the woman. They barely knew each other yet…**_

"_**But I-"**_

"_**Oh no dear," Lydia raised her hand. "I will feel horrible to let you go back there. Besides," –Lydia smiled down at Opal with kind eyes.- "I think you'd make a marvelous addition." Lydia than engulfed the girl into a tight hug.**_

_**Opal smiled as tears of joy slid down her small face. For the first time in her she felt love.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK  
><strong>_

**NINA**

"I owe Fabian every'ing," Opal wiped a tear away from her eye. "I.. I don't know w'at would 'ave 'appened if…" she broke into a sob as she buried her face into Xander's shirt.

"Shh," he cooed, rubbing her back.

She regained herself after a minute, looking back at me.

"'nd I cannot ever pay him back," she told me. "I owe him 'll I have."

"Oh my gosh," Amber wiped away a tear from her eye.

"If I knew," I started. "I never-"

"It is okay," Opal smiled. "It may be a hard story to tell but I don't mind sharing."

I nodded, looking back at the cockpit. Fabian may completely the same boy he was at the house but he has done all the good.

Fabian came back an hour later to find us laughing.

"What's so funny?" he questioned, collapsing in the seat next to mine and pulling me onto his lap.

"Oh you know," I giggled. "Memories."

"Ah," Fabian nodded like he knew what we were talking about.

"We were just about to tell everyone hear about your Switzerland experience two year ago," Xander smirked. "Perfect timing."

"So Fabian," Amber turned to the boy. "What happened in Switzerland?"

"Oh… Um…" Fabian blushed slightly as Eddie cut in.

"We found Fabian made out with two _sexy _twinSweden models."

Everyone stared at Fabian with a look of "you have got to be kidding me" and "that' the funniest joke I'd ever heard."

"Did you?" Jerome croaked out at the boy.

Fabian just shrugged making both Xander, Eddie, and Opal laugh.

"Nothing, Fabian?" Xander teased.

"Yeah, Fabian," Opal smirked. "Tell them."

"It was a one night thing?" Fabian tried, glancing at me. "But don't worry, they were _horrible _kissers and pretty ugly."

I raised an eyebrow at him, cocking my hip. "Sweden models Fabian? Did you just say two _models _were ugly?"

"All compared to you," Fabian mumbled, pressing his lips against mine.

Groans echoed around as people started getting up.

"Come on people," Mick threw his hands in the air as Fabian pulled me onto his lap. "Right in the middle?"

"We're on a plane man," Eddie snapped. "You're just lucky a curtain can hide it or I would have ripped you two around by the ear."

"Aw, guys," Opal smiled as we heard a curtain being drawn around us. "They're so cute together."

"More like disgusting," Jerome remarked as the curtain stopped moving.

"No funny business you two," Xander called as they walked away. "We can still hear you people."

We didn't reply as we kissed.

"I love you," Fabian said so softly I barely heard him over the ponding in my head.

"I love you too," I mumbled, yanking him closer and crashing all words he'd speak. I don't how long we kissed or all else the others said. All I know is that when I was with Fabian I felt like we'd see tomorrow and that nothing was wrong with the world and that I loved him so much it hurt.

That's why it was nearly impossible to pull away from him when the plane landed.

**Poor Opal! But what about Fabian? Also, I didn't really have time to fit the tattoo in- sorry! But, it'll be in the next chapter along with more Fabina, more about what Hanna, a bit more about Carly and Fabian, and some Peddie! So… Review? ~ Minty**


	13. Related

**Sorry it's taken me soooo long! I had family in town and term things I HAD to finish. So… Anyways, here ya are**

**Chapter 12**

**Related**

**PATRICIA**

We arrived in California just as Fabian and Nina both released lips from their confinements of their closed-off quarters. Fabian, then, had Nina change into a silky dress that went just above her knees while he decked himself out in a black suit.

Where they were headed? I had no clue.

"Nina and I will meet you at the hotel at six." Fabian didn't even bother asking as he and Nina bounded off the plane.

Roo slowly lifted her head as they shut the door.

"Where is we?" she said, an American accent coming out of her mouth.

"California, Roo," Xander smirked at the child as I sighed. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be in America with some fake name, and I certainly didn't want to be in either situation with _Eddie._

He was annoying, loud, totally _American, _out of place, hot, sexy, totally kissable-

Wait… Back up… I didn't mean any of those things about him. He's just a guy… An incredible _sexy_ guy. Oh who am I kidding? I really just want to kiss him instead of fight but… Patricia Williamson doesn't fall in love.

"A date Yacker," Eddie snarled at me making me almost growl. How much I wanted to rip his head off and smash my lips on his was driving me bonkers! It was a never-ending battle of hormones that I somehow managed to keep from surfacing.

I pursed my lips at the American boy, not daring to say anything. Why? Because I'm pretty sure I'd say something incredibly rude or something that showed how much I liked him.

"What? No smart remark Yacker?" Eddie cocked his head at me, daring me to speak. He stared into my eyes while I stared into his. Why didn't I notice that they were so beautifu-

_Don't do it, Patricia, _I growled. _If you do the consequences will kill you._

"Ooh!" Amber squealed at our fight, making up both snap out of it. "Peddie!"

"Petty?" I demanded staring at the boy-crazy, love-obsessed blonde.

"No," she sighed. "_Peddie!_ P-E-D-D-I-E!"

"What the heck is that?" Eddie said crossly.

"Patricia and Eddie- you two would make such a _cute _couple. But not as cute as Fabina, of course. I mean they _are _the king and queen of true love."

"What are you babbling about Blondie?"

Amber's face twisted in rage at her nickname.

"You," she hissed. "Are an _repulsive._"

"I try," Eddie smirked.

Amber stomped her foot and held her head high, severely annoyed.

**MEANWHILE**

**FABIAN**

Nina and I drove off in towards the heart of Los Angles- more specifically towards the town where her, her gran and Hanna live/lived.

"Are we going…?"

"Yes," I told her, pulling her closer to me. "The funeral was earlier this morning but… But it might help to say your goodbyes at the house you and Hanna held memories?"

I knew that fact all too well- Staring at a fancy stone in a field with a million others barely offered closure. It was easier just to go where memories were and relive them there.

Nina nodded as she placed her head into my chest. We didn't speak a word till we saw a peach white-trimmed house- Hanna's house.

"Here?" the cab driver said, parking several houses away because of the number of cars around Hannah's.

"Yeah," Nina said her voice tight in her throat. I paid the driver as we climbed out and watched it drove away before doing anything.

"I'm scared," Nina mumbled as I linked my arm with her.

"Don't be," I mumbled. But, seeing the doubt in her eyes, I sighed.

"How about you ask me something?" I suggested. "Something to take your mind off things."

"Okay," Nina took a step forward. "The tattoo… What does it mean?"

"Ah," I nodded. "I was wondering when you'd ask that."

"So?"

"It stands for all those I love and care for." I whispered. "And hidden in it are names."

"Is my name in there?" Nina asked.

I chuckled slightly, wrapping my arm around my girlfriend's shoulder.

"It's been there since the very beginning."

Nina smiled faintly as we climbed the steps up the porch. We could hear faint sobs and thin promises being spoken.

"How's that shoulder?" Nina asked me as we stepped inside.

**NINA**

"It will live, Addie," he called me a nickname making me realize that I couldn't step into the house I had once considered a second home myself. I had step in like a stranger…. And unwelcomed stranger with a horrid secret.

Tears sparked to my eyes as we stepped into the house. People were standing in the large family room in groups. Their shoes clicked on the hard oak floor as the brick fireplace blazed. A table had been set in the middle and was full of pink and white lilies and cinnamon scented candles that surrounded her picture.

_Hanna's favorite flower and smell… _I contained my tears poorly as we walked past the small shrine.

"Hello," a watery voice said behind us, making both of us turn. There, standing in a simple black dress, was Mrs. Julie Jepsen- The mother I had always craved for.

Her dark black hair was piled on her head in a tight bun. Her round face signaled that she was in pain at the loss of her daughter. But it's what held in her hazel eyes that scared me the most. It was _recognition. _

"Nala?" it was her nickname for me when I was six. She called me it because of the lion costume I had worn.

I glanced at Fabian who stared at the woman with an unreadable gaze.

I shook my head. "I'm afraid you have the wrong person." I hope she caught the flash in my eyes that signaled we couldn't talk here.

"Right, right, I'm sorry," Mrs. Jepsen shook her head but shot me a knowing look. No matter how much I lied she would know it was me.

"We're sorry for your loss Mrs. Jepsen," Fabian coughed. "Hanna was an amazing girl."

Mrs. Jepsen finally regarded Fabian. Recognition sped across her eyes and left as quickly as it came.

_How does-_

"She was," she looked him up and down then back at me. "I believe Hanna left you something dear."

I nodded and pulled Fabian to follow her as she walked out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Fabian breathed.

"Just trust me," I mumbled back.

"It was, Addie, wasn't it?"

I stared at the woman in shock. How could she have…

"I know more than you think, my dear," Mrs. Jepsen winked at me as she walked up the stairs to the upper half of the house.

Fabian shot me a look of _this isn't safe._

I shot him one of _trust me._

He reluctantly walked up the stairs after Mrs. Jepsen.

"Now," Mrs. Jepsen pulled us into Hanna's bedroom, locking the door behind her. "What are you doing back here, Nina?"

"How do-"

"Nina," she gave me a pointed look. "It's dangerous. The," she glanced under the door before continuing. _"Sphinx _isn't someone to take lightly."

"I still-"

"Nina, listen to me," Mrs. Jepsen stared down at me. "There are things you learn when you have lived in this world long enough. There are things I wish Hanna hadn't rushed herself into." She looked sad at the mention of Hanna. "And there are things which you will never know."

"I don't-"

Fabian eyes showed recognition as he stared at the woman.

"Allyson?"

Mrs. Jepsen smiled at Fabian. "I haven't heard that name for ages, my boy."

Fabian then, promptly, hugged her.

This was my turn to be confused. How did my boyfriend know my best friend's mother…

"Look how you've grown, my dear." Mrs. Jepsen –Allyson I guess- smiled at Fabian. "How is my dear Lydia."

Fabian's eyes darkened at the mention of Eddie's mother.

"She died… During child birth almost six years ago."

"Oh…" Allyson covered her mouth. "I… I hadn't seen her in so long and… My poor nephew."

"Hold on, what's going on?" I looked between them. "And what's this about a nephew?"

"Nala," Allyson stared at me. "I'm Lydia's sister."

"So you're…" My eyes widened at the horror.

"Eddie's aunt."

**And did you see that one coming? Um… No I don't think so. Comment please! ~Minty ;D**


End file.
